Broken Smile
by Karla-James
Summary: DHr. Hermione is beaten by her dad but wen Hogwarts is forced to open early she is freed from her home hell only to find that the spell she uses to get rid of broken bones and bruises will not work. FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Broken smile.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any other character. Plz do not sue! I write to amuse u or indeed make you cry.

* * *

**Author Note**: This Fanfic may contain scenes of a traumatic story line. In the beginning you may be stunned at the content and you may be a little puzzled. But the tale with unfold.

**Whole Summary**: Draco and Hermione have never liked each other; they have always been at each others throats and have always managed to make a bad situation worse. Never have they been able to lay off the arguments and continually make pops at each other. Dumbledore and others have put up with their annoying stressful habits until final year when they feel that the war is preventing any inter-house unity. He wants them to get along and even though Hermione and Draco hate each others guts they agree, and the plot thickens.

* * *

**Chapter 1** – **Hermione's house**.

A house on a hill. A small hill, Hermione's family sat at the dinner table awaiting their dinner to be ready. Mr. Granger sat there his fist slightly red and Mrs. Granger sat on the sofa, her eyes red and sore. Hermione sat at the head of the table, her head in her hands, all she wanted is to know the spell to change they way a person perceives things – so she can see why her father does what he does.

'If she only stayed away, if she didn't get involved with any thing she wouldn't be say over there in a wreck. I can handle what happens, so long as she doesn't cry. I can't stand to see her cry and pass him ice for his hand, her red eyes make me mad.' She thought as she starred at her mother.

Hermione's body was black and blue, every night she'd get thrown around like a rag doll by her father. Every night her family sat at the dinner table in silence and every night her mother cried her self to sleep – wanting him to stop but preying he'd not touch her.

Hermione knew that what she prayed for could never happen but still she'd always ask for it. She never cry in front of her father when he hit her, that would just make him happy – and she didn't want to make the man who ruined her life happy. What she prayed for was that her school life would drastically changed and that people would just leave her alone. Or not every one just certain people. Every year she wished that he would just change the way he was to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Please don't do this Dad!" Hermione screeched as her father back handed her into her back wall, Her back smashed hard into and she led there for a while as her Dad glided across the wooden floor. The creeks resembled the painful screams and cries that Hermione wanted so badly to flow out of her mouth, but she lay there a helpless being. A lion with no claws, a hunter without his gun. _

"_It's for your own good Hermione! You do this to your self – it pains for me to hit you but you just don't learn." _

_His voice was muffled and croaky, he sounded calm but Hermione knew that she was in for the fight of her life – except all she'd do is sit there and take what her dad had to do to her, her fight was for her literal life._

_Before he had cracked a few ribs and the pain she suffered for that was almost intolerable. Never before had she endured so much of a horrific pain that shot through her body when he did that. Yet she knew that he was going to 'fuck her up' worse than he had the other week. Her body still black and blue all over she tried to brace her self for the first blow but couldn't bring her self to move. Like her body had excepted it, her mind however had not and she was screaming at her self, at her father to leave her alone. _

"_What have I done? Please tell me – so I don't do it again!" She tried to scream but the pain in her ribs was excruciating and she barely whispered it. _

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

_

The floor boards stops squeaking the moment the loud slap of his belt hit her abdomen area, after a few beats of that he usually slapped her hard in the same place but this time he punched her hard in the face, and before he left, he hugged her.

Alone she sat, puzzled, a mixture of blood and tears rolling down her face, her ribs throbbing and with thick red marks around her belly and swellings on her upper arms Hermione officially called her self a wreck. After laying on the floor for a while she pulled her self up to get ready for the hell that was dinner, she first slowly dipped cotton wool balls in TCP and left them on the side while she cleared off the excess blood and tears from her face with a warm damp flannel. Then she dapped the wool ball over the wounds, gasping and biting her tongue due to the pain.

She thanked god every time she got a beating that he didn't sexually abuse her, and prayed every night that he wouldn't even dream of it. But due to lack of successful dreaming for the past 5 years in Hogwarts Hermione only half-heartedly said the sorry words in her head.

Hermione slowly edged towards the landing room upstairs and peered down to see her father sitting at the table reading the evening paper, his belt undone and his fist red. Her mother was setting and placing out lamp chops with mash potato. She winced a few times before clambering down the stairs to join her dysfunctional family. Her mother gave a smile but more likely was meant to mean, 'aw poor thing!' and Hermione's eyes began to fill with water at the thought of how she'd fell if her mother was in Hermione's shoes.

With only 2 more weeks left of torture, Hermione just thought of how seeing Ron and Harry would bring her joy – but then them seeing more bruises and asking for the millionth time what had happened and again me telling them another lie, Hermione could she her digging her self a hole so deep that she'd end up lying to her self and believing her lies, then she'd probably loose her friends and have to deal with the horror all alone.

She wanted some one to talk to other than God, she wanted some help. Even though she thought Harry would under stand with his aunt and uncle being so horrid to him but still she remained silent about her domestically violent father and continued to be little-miss-perfect-Hermione Granger.

While she sat at the table and ate her mash potato trying very hard not to wince, she very much wanted to inquire why of all the times her father could have given her a hug it was after her had stripped her of her dignity – after her beat her and then beat her again. Not only did he ruin any chance of having a family relationship with her father ever gain but it made her look stupid and vulnerable. He made her sick and even though she knew she couldn't speed up time she wished away the days that lead up to her departure.

* * *

"Why did you do it, again?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband as she got into bed to join her husband, " You know it wasn't her fault, you were the one who didn't tell James about us not wanting the paper delivery." She asked as she rested her head upon his chest.

"Shut up and go to sleep, I will hit her until the day I feel it not be necessary. I never want you to blame me for any thing again. You now who you'd prefer it to be!" And with that the cruel man turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione looked at her bare back in the full length that was put up in her bed room. She noticed dry blood gathered around the red lines across her back and it was practically completely black, with bruise. She looked on her right side – where her ribs had barely began to repair them selves to see huge swellings and again big bruises. She let tears roll down her cheeks and when she blinked it hurt. She was tired of always putting up a fight and was sick of having to put up with her father. She hated lying to her friends and she resented her school life.

Nothing was good for her. After trying to rub of the dried blood she slowly eased her self onto her left side where she only received one sharp pain and did her best to have a decent nights sleep.

* * *

6.30am

Mr. Granger got up and left for work as did Mrs. Granger half an hour later.

Hermione eventually got up at 10.00 am to find a letter awaiting on her bedside cabinet, with one arm she reached for it and sat up. She took a sip of her water and when she swallowed she had the nasty taste of blood still left in her mouth from the previous night.

* * *

_Dearest Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing to inform of a change of schedule for your time in Hogwarts._

_Due to recent events in the wizarding world we have decided to extend the year. We plan on having all students here for the 8th Of June._

Hermione thought to her self that the 8th Of June was only two days away! A shiver of relief went through her spine and for the first time in ages she smiled, and she didn't stop smiling.

_We have informed the other students, but the first years will be arriving at the same time as we usually tell them to._

_We look forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts very soon Hermione. Good luck packing and we will see you soon._

_Yours Truly _

_Albus Dumbledore._

She folded the letter back up and slotted it back into the envelope. She then placed in on the side and got out her luggage bag from inside her wardrobe and began packing all her things.

Once she had al the essentials she owled Ron and Harry:

_Dearest Ronald and Harry,_

_I know you two have been together all holiday and haven't bothered to write or owl me at all but to be honest I don't mind! My summer was fabulous – I almost cried every day because it was so fun!_

Hermione held her rib tightly and hoped for it to get better soon! Now she could get of her bruises before she left using her wand, she couldn't before because her father would only hurt her more if he didn't see it had hurt her.

_I hope you two have enjoyed your selves. Have you heard! Hogwarts is opening early! I almost collapsed with happiness when I saw this letter waiting for me on my bed side cabinet._

_I am on my way, almost as we speak, to your house Ronald. I can't wait to see you, Harry and your family, wish them my love._

_I hope to see you very shortly. In case of emergency owl back, and Harry could you tell me whether you intend on having any more adventures, so that I may pack for them._

_All my love,_

_Hermione._

She owled it off – she hadn't done it many times before and so she hoped that it would get there as quickly and safely as everyone elses usually did.

She finished packing her things and struggled to close the case, she set aside her robes, wand and things she planned on wearing to the platform and then left for Rons.

* * *

Well there was my first chapter, and unfortunately I can not say there will be no more violence! Next chapter will be soon!

Thanks for seeing it!

Love Karla!


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I'd so make Draco and Hermione a couple!

* * *

**Authors Note**: Oh My Gosh! Thanks to: Hermione-Potter-52036, BlueSea14, Stress overload and Luvguurl for your lovely reviews and loads more people who added my story to their Alerts list!

Just to let you know I have tried my best to email each of you who have emailed me and I also managed to message some people who only added me to their Alert thing! But thanks and please continue or start to review like the brill people already have!

**Chapter Summary**: I am not giving one because it gives the plot away! So you'll just have to read.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Incurable.**

Once Hermione had left her house for Ron's she realised her parents had no idea as to her where-abouts. Ofcourse she had no respect left for her father but she feared her mothers safety if she gets in the way when her dad is mad. So without hesitation she turned around and walked back towards her home.

Hermione couldn't help but feel that her being in the house, just about to leave without a hug or a send off was just weird. But nonetheless she grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen drawer and wrote a letter to her mum and dad informing them of where she has gone and when she will be returning.

* * *

_Mother and Father,_

_Don't be alarmed when you go into my room and find that everything is gone – including my self. Hogwarts has unfortunately had to be opened early due to change in the magical calendar._

Hermione smiled at her self that she could blatantly lie to her parents and they'd no nothing because they were just muggles to where Hermione went and didn't really matter.

_I should be arriving home about the same time as usual. _

_Thanks _

_Love your dearest daughter,_

_Hermione_

_XxX

* * *

_

She put the note in an envelope addressed to both her parents and continued on her merry way to the door. Where her suitcase was there but now wasn't.

"Hello?" She called her, voice trembled.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" She heard, his voice colder than usual. Hermione compared him to a cold blooded devil in her head but all she did was stand there at the door waiting to see him come into the room and smack her.

"I," She began her voice was weak so she coughed a bit to sound more confident, "I am going to Hogwarts – I wrote you a letter." She shouted at her self mentally and prepared her self for the shooting pain that was the belt rushing through her ribs.

"You wrote me a letter?" He sounded mocking her, Hermione had prepared for the worse but didn't let down her emotional barrier. His voice was still cold but it was calm and quite. "Can I see it?"

"It's on the dining table." She said quite quietly, still she was standing in the hall way faced against the lounge door, fighting back the tears.

"Come and get your case, Hermione." He was to the point – Hermione had shivers running all through her spine, she feared what he might do to her, she worried for her safety.

'why didn't you just leave – they wouldn't have cared and they couldn't trace you to the magical world – you idiot, you just had to go back didn't you!' Hermione shouted at her self and made her way to the room where her father was at in his arm chair, his hand on the handle of her bag.

"Come on, Hermione, I won't hurt you." She hated the fact that he was even speaking her name.

'WON'T HURT ME!' she screamed mentally at him.

She edged closer and closer to her handler like a dog being weary of a new owner. Her hand reached her case and just as he let go and Hermione sighed silently – relived he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

SMACK!

He grabbed her wrist – hard. Dragging her into the stone hallway he trough her into the wooden door and hit her over and over again.

Hermione didn't want to but she cried and whimpered and screamed at her father to leave her alone.

"You want to go! Fine! Leave! But you return, you will get this again and again and god as my witness I will kill you!" He was angry but still he continued to punch her.

When he felt the wetness of her blood on his hand her picked her up like she was nothing and through her down onto the stone flooring, the dirty stone hard flooring that was laid in her entrance.

'black out Hermione – maybe he'll stop if you just black out!' she though to her self in the middle of him lashing out at her. Hitting her in the same place as before, cracking more and more ribs and yet Hermione continued to just remain conscious throughout what he was doing and just cry in the face of someone who she used to be able to call her father.

* * *

Once he had stopped and left her on her own to pull herself together, she got up – blood stained her face and bruises had already started to appear. She walked into the living room as stood up as her ribs let her – grabbed her case, looked her 'father' straight in the face and spat blood at him.

"That's what you do to me!" She curled her lip at him, "Clean your self up!"

She shouted from the door and she slammed it and vowed to her self that she would never return back to that house ever.

After walking a while and being sure she had got a safe distance away form her home, and her father. She sat on the floor near a tree and burst into tears. She had so many thoughts running through her head and all of them coming at once.

'What's the spell for healing, what will he do to my mother, how will I get to the train station, what will I say to Harry and Ron when I see them' All of them mumbled words and she allowed her self to just sit there at a foot of a huge tree and cry.

After a long while of moping she gathered her bearings, wiped her tears carefully not trying to hurt her face, got out her pocket mirror, looked around – checked if nobody was around – the used her wand and said,

"Prepario" (authors note: I don't know the actual spell for that)

She hesitated; she felt there was no change to her complexion. So she checked. She was horrified to find her face was still bruised. So she lifted her top slightly and said it a lot clearer this time only to find that the pain, the swelling nor the bruise had gone.

Hermione's face dropped incredibly, she feared what she'd say to Ron and Harry and her professors and Ginny and every body. She touch her face but even the slightest touch stung. She worried sick. She couldn't return home, she couldn't go anywhere. She had to go to Hogwarts though.

So she continued on her way to a main road where she may have some hope of calling a taxi top take her to the train station – obviously she was prepared for answering questions but she didn't mind lying to a taxi driver, she cared however about lying to her nearest and dearest friends.

To her amassment she managed to find a telephone box, unfortunately it smelt like urine and cats but she called the taxi driver with the little money she gathered from around the house.

* * *

"Hello cabs for you! Would you like a taxi!" The man practically shouted down the phone to her.

'No!' she thought 'I rang this number for a nice little chat!'

"Um, yes please. I on River Brook Round. I need one right away please." Hermione said trying to sound polite but thought she sounded slightly sarcastic – as he asked most probably the most obvious question.

"And where will you be travelling to, miss." The voice on the other end of the call again practically shouted to her.

"The train station, please. How long are you going to be?" She sounded very polite but the bloke sounded a little offended at how she gave the question to the answer he was just about to give.

"Well we have someone travelling in that direction now, so around 10 minutes. Thanks for calling cab for you! Have a good time!" And with that he hung up, without Hermione thanking him, so she just put the phone down and sat on her case waiting for the taxi.

Her face throbbing – as was her body as the wind hit her in the face hard. She blinked away the tears and prepared her self for the questions that could be asked by the taxi driver.

And she waited…

* * *

Ok – That was chapter 2! Thanks for reading folks! I know this one was incredibly short compared to the last chapter but I intend on the next one to be a lot longer.

The next chapter will contain – the taxi ride, the train station huffle, and the reaction to Hermione but Ron and Harry.

Thanks again to all my reviewers!

Love Karla-James.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Authors Note: **OMG! Thanks all of you brilliant people who reviewed my story! Someone actually said that they cried and that is great – not because I'm a mean bitch, it's because that's the exact emotion I intended on triggering!

Thanks to all the people who have added my story to their alert thing as well! I think I have sent you all a message thanking you personally! Also I have replied to all reviews that weren't anonymous.

Please continue to send the pleasant reviews, and your views! Thanks for all of them good or bad, so long as it is constructive criticism I will always appreciate it!

Well now time for the story.

**Chapter summary: **In this chapter Hermione gets in the taxi – it's a female driver. She sees Harry and Ronald's reaction to the bruises that just won't go away!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Of Trains and Taxi Drivers.**

Hermione turned away from the direction of the wind and wiped just underneath her eyes, to try and wipe away the tears but she hurt her bruised eyes. She kept thinking about him and why he was like that, she flashed back to seeing him come at her hitting and hitting her again, she snapped out of her flashback to the sound of a horn.

She opened her eyes slowly and as the sun crept in; she put her hand over her forehead and saw the red taxi that she had waited for, for over 25 minutes.

She pulled her self and her very heavy case the door and threw it onto the back seat then she walked around the car to the passengers door and sat in.

"Hey love, Train station is it?" The friendly woman said, the steering wheel looked far to big for her and she resembled an old looking 13 year old.

Hermione smiled and nodded trying to keep her face turned away – but the woman insisted on eye contact and as soon as she saw the bruises that covered her face and arms and the fact that she was wearing clothes that looked almost 4 sizes to big for her, the woman's mouth dropped wide open and she remained that way for quite some time.

"Um, Do you know how much it would be approximately it will be for me to catch the taxi from here the station?" Hermione tried to ignore the fact that this woman was obviously staring at her.

After about 2 minutes of Hermione staring back at the taxi driver, she finally replied, "About £12.50, we have things to talk about don't we." She sounded nice but one thing Hermione learned form her father was that you can never judge a book from its cover – these words never came out of his cold, evil mouth they were just what she picked up from who she thought was her guardian – her protector.

"No, no we don't. I know you've noticed what I have all over my face. It's fine. I have dealt with the situation – I promise I am not trying to be rude but I'm kind of going to be late for my train." Hermione sounded as sweet and polite as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry Hun, but should you have to deal with it?" With that she turned out onto the road and continued on her way. "I struggled with domestic violence, except I'm sure you're not old enough for a husband so – it's your father right?"

Hermione took into account that she had scars running down her arms and automatically trusted her when she had said that she was abused by her husband, she also had a lot of respect that she didn't freak out at the sight of her and guessed that her un-deserving, bastard of a dad was behind all this, all this pain and suffering.

"Yeh, it was him." Hermione turned to look out at the passing trees.

"It's not just your face is it? How else does he hurt you?" Her eyes were half on the road and half on Hermione's face, and completely full of tears like she was about to cry just because someone had suffered with something she too had suffered with.

"He, he doesn't rape me!" Hermione allowed the tears to run freely down her face, "I hope he'd never do that," Her voice trembled and she breathed deeply and wiped her face softly, "He hit me every night, and before I rang for this taxi he beat me! Threw me around like nothing but a dog chew toy. My ribs are sore and practically snapped and all I thought to my self was die, pass out – leave me alone!"

Hermione was in hysterics due to her crying – she had never managed to tell anyone about what he does and she let it out freely. The taxi driver was crying as well, she smiled at her as well, not a sympathetic, stupid smile a nice, genuine and understanding smile.

"I lived with my husband for 4 years and he did all sort to me. I finally got out of it. But it took me ages to realise what he was doing to me wasn't right."

"I knew what he, he was doing was wrong. I knew he was wrong for bruising me! I told myself he was wrong and that I should have reported it, I didn't though. I – I, I shouldn't have left home. He might hit my mum!" Hermione burst into a harder cry, he tears stung her face but she couldn't stop, "He can't hurt her, I will not let him! He ruined everything else, he can't ruin this! I need to go back for her!" Hermione begged the driver to turn around but she couldn't bring her self to do it.

"I can't do that, I know how you feel! But you need to get out of this place! Leave for a while. He is torturing you even though your miles away from him!"

Hermione calmed her self down during the car ride and during the last 15 minutes she put on some make up to cover up her bruises.

She gave £12.50 to Jen, the taxi driver, but she couldn't allow her self to take it.

"Hey, Kid!" Hermione turned around and Jen gave her money back, "Good Luck! Stay safe!"

Hermione half smiled, and continued to drag her bag through the station. After buying a few drinks and a magazine she carried on to the platform.

* * *

Hermione looked around and in her head she mentally said good bye to the world she knew as home! Maybe she would never see this world again! And if she did, she certainly wouldn't be going back home.

She allowed herself to feel sorry for her mother and let out a few tears but contained her self so that she didn't have an emotional breakdown in the middle of the train station.

Looking up at the wall with the numbers '9' and '10' either side of it. She smiled – a comforting smile for herself. And ran into the wall.

* * *

"Oh my god! What are you two doing here?" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement to se her best friends standing and waiting on the other side of the passage. She completely forgot about the pain in her side and the bruises that covered her body, and her face.

"…" Ron and Harry's face's dropped at the sight of Hermione, and they fell silent.

Hermione stood in-between the two astonished boys and they made their way in silence to the 'Hogwarts Express.'

After a few minutes of sitting on the train in their usual compartment, in silence, they heard Malfoy and his pose getting on.

They walked past the cart – looking in to see who was sitting in the compartment that always held them.

Luckily Hermione had just finished covering up her face so that nobody but Harry and Ron could see what had happened to her. She knew she had to tell them about what he had done to her, she knew she had to do it soon, and she knew that they would defiantly ask questions, she was completely and utterly positive that she was going to cry and she was certain that they were going to be off with her.

"I know what's on your minds, and believe me I want nothing more than to tell you, but give me time please." Hermione already felt the tear welling in her eyes and she knew that it wasn't going to be long before she would be in floods.

"What the fuck happened?" Harry asked, moving her hair out of her face to see a small bruise, Hermione moved her head away and covered her forehead back up.

"For a few years now, I… I, I've been," Hermione was now crying, the flashbacks to the first time he ever hit her.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Hermione! Hermione get your pathetic ass here now! Your in trouble!" Her dads voice rang in her ears._

"_What is it?"_

"_How many times? How may times do you have to be told!" He was angry – angrier than he ever had been._

_He edged closer and closer – he was practically gliding across the tiled kitchen. Her mother was at work and the house was empty – it was silent. The walls echoed with the first blow to the cheek._

_The slap was so loud and so hard that Hermione had no instinct reaction, she just stood there her face glued to one side – a hand print formed and she was shocked._

_But he didn't stop there; oh she sure as hell wished he had though._

"_Will this make you learn?" He took off his belt and Hermione was immediately in tears._

_He took the belt and raised far from his side, and swung it straight down onto her shoulder, falling to the floor she hit her head on the cabinet, and had a gash – it bled for a while. Now she was lead on the floor he kept beating her with the belt, over and over again._

_She was crying continually – he smiled while he hit her, not with the belt, No, with his wedding hand. The hard gold against her cheek bones caused the worst pain ever in her life. Within 15 minutes of the first battle starting he came to a stop._

"_Your mother needs not to know about this, ok?" His course, out of breath voice flew over her like a dark cloud. _

_Lying there, her head bleeding and with small bruises already forming on her face Hermione didn't manage getting up for about 25 minutes._

_**End Of Flashback**

* * *

_

"My, my dad …"

"He beat the crap into the peaces of shit that did this to you!" Ron interrupted, which caused Hermione to cry even harder than she was already.

"I so wish that was it Ron, no that's not it!" Hermione couldn't help but shout, she couldn't talk over her self crying so much.

"No – my, my dad. He, he's the one that did this to me." Hermione showed them her swollen rib, and told them about her wounds not being able to be cured by the cure spell.

"Hermione – your dad? I know you have had a shit time and stuff but your dad? He is nice as hell to you, and us! Every time I told him about my aunt and uncle he was so sympathetic. I just can't see your dad doing this to you." Harry explained himself but this just made Hermione mad.

"So this is a figment of my imagination is it Harry? The fact that I can't take deep breaths is a lie? The fact that I lie on the floor after being hit, I watch my dad sit at the dinner table with his red fist, is it all a lie? Is my mother's reaction false? Are these crocodile tears? Is this mascara? No!" Hermione couldn't shout although she tried.

Hermione was alone and this was the first time she realised. Ron gave a disproving look that said that he agreed with Harry.

Hermione cried harder than ever.

"I tried so, so hard not to tell you because of this. I have put up with it for years. Every time I enjoy my self I know ill go back to that! When I laugh I fear for my welfare when I get home. I can't smile, without thinking about what he might do!" Hermione wiped her tears, showing the cuts and bruises slightly, "I needed you to believe me, I needed you to help me. To save me."

"_God as my witness I will kill you!"

* * *

_

Well that's chapter three, poor Hermione! Isn't Harry a twat!

Chapter 4 will be soon – as soon as I have finished!

Please read and review!

Love Karla-James

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Smile**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Author Note;** I just want to thank every one who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. I think I have emailed everyone, as I have with everyone who has added me to their Author Alert thing. I am going to name all the names – and there are quite a few, this is to show my appreciation.

These are the people from the Author Alert Thing;

93hours

angel-1844

B.I.M.B.

Black Night Tigress

CarterRainer

crazy4greeneyes

dark88poet

draco is a hot blond ferret

Hermione-Potter-52036

houquilter

Hug A Tree

jtangel

just.a.reader.not.a.writer

Kandygurl4

Lola Knight

mydirtylittlesecret08

paris97

RonWandMioneG4ever

Singingalone

siriusndharryluvrr

Stress overload

TheRealDramaQueen817

Virgo girl 14

wiishiin4miricle2happen

And these are the fabulous people who have reviewed my story;

Kandygurl4

Hermione-Potter-52036

angel-1844

Virgo girl 14

mysticpammy

RonWandMioneG4eva

TwistedAsTheDickens

siriusndharryluvrr

wicked-princess

Lola Knight

BlueSea14

Stress overload

Luvguurl

One great, big, huge thank you to all the people listed above.

This is to the 2 people who have added my story to their favourites list;

TheRealDramaQueen817

Virgo girl 14

* * *

And this is to the people who have added me to their favourite author list;

mysticpammy

Stress overload

Virgo girl 14

Thanks to all of you people.

* * *

One more massive thanks to the……

**1072 PEOPLE WHO HAVE CLICKED ON MY STORY!**

Thank you so much all of you – I really appreciate it. This is the last time I will list every one who has added me – I think. If I do stick to this comment, I will defiantly do one on the last chapter.

**Thanks so much!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Hermione left the carriage that once held the unbreakable three. The three friends who could last through anything, anything but the truth. They couldn't handle the fact that their best friend turned to them for the help she had pleaded for endlessly in her dreams, the help she bartered with god for, the help that she deserved.

She couldn't stand to be in the same carriage as those idiot she called friends and so she went and sat in one alone. One where Neville and his friends would soon join her. She began to patch up her patchy make-up to hide the bruises that her bastard father had done to her, and wait in silence.

"I am right, I mean, Hermione's dad wouldn't hurt a fly, would he?" Harry asked Ron, Ron looked confused – but shrugged in reply.

"Ron – back me up, God! Hermione has got to be lying! Her dad couldn't do what she claims he has done! It just isn't humanly possible for a parent to do that!" Harry was adamant to prove his point to the dismissive red head.

"Harry, why would Hermione lie? I know what you mean with all what your saying and stuff. Be realistic though mate. Hermione has never lied – be honest. I don't think she finds it possible. She hates lying to us and she said it has happened for years and we always find little bruises don't we? I know what you're thinking because I think the same. I think there is something missing in this frame, but we cannot just tell Hermione she is lying. She's our best mate! If my mum or dad hit me and I told you that, would you be the same?" Ron made a point, and Harry knew that he was wrong.

Harry, however was determined to show he was right. That Hermione had lied and so he chose to ignore Ron's comment, which was moving – but he managed to answer the question.

"Ron, I aint being funny or nothing, but, your mum and dad couldn't hit you." Harry smiled and gave his eager friend some money so he could buy himself a choc frog.

Hermione was sat on her own – her bruise and swelling from her ribs was at its most painful and Hermione couldn't bare it anymore.

* * *

**BLACK OUT!**

"Hermione – oh my god! I thought you were dead, and that you weren't ever going to know the news. Oh my – your mum and dad are going to be so proud of you! You're going to be so proud of your self, and you are so mot going to believe like all the things I so have to tell you, like as soon as you look like your not going to puke all over my robes!" Ginny – a mini Ron, except shorter, of a different sex, had longer hair and was all in all a lot more feminine rambled on and on at a barley conscious Hermione.

"Gin, never change." Hermione smiled and held her head.

"Wow! Is that what happened when you blacked out on the train" Ginny's eyes fixated on her bruises that were all over her face.

"Chat later about that – what's the news you have for me that I'm like so not going to believe!" Hermione smiled at her own little impersonation of her friend, Ginny didn't exactly find it amusing though.

"Come along miss. Weasley, Hermione needs to rest. She is shortly having words with the head and I think she'd appreciate a nice nap before she does." Madam Pomfrey said with her nice, friendly, slightly opera voice.

Ginny hugged Hermione loosly and whispered in her ear,

"Your head girl" and then she let go to see her face, which wasn't happy as she hoped – in fact her face was a turned upside down smile! She was not amused and she certainly didn't show any sure sign of being amused – in the short term.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I urgently need to talk to you!" both Harry and Ron turned around to the slightly flustered Mr. Dumbledore.

"What's up?" A relaxed Ron asked as though he didn't see the head master running through the corridors shouting for them.

"Have you seen Hermione, and her state?" Dumbledore looked down his glasses at them, they both looked puzzled.

"No, is there something wrong?" Ron asked being generally concerned, Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps you'd like to see her? We may also need to ask you a few questions." Dumbledore lowered his glasses at the casual attitude that Harry displayed.

"Don't you understand your friends HEALTH is at stake here and your shrugging like she doesn't matter!" Dumbledore was harsh but it was more than necessary.

"Where were you today Draco?" Pansy whined as Draco entered the Slytherin common room. "You know, you missed a very important announcement, I have some fabulous new – but you missed it, so you'll have to wait." Pansy was now massaging Draco's neck, Draco moved away – he wasn't in the best of moods.

"What is it?" Draco asked – his patience was flickering away.

"Oh, you're no fun! You could guess…." Pansy waited and Draco's expression did not alter. "Fine! You know, your father would be so pleased." Draco curled his lip at Pansy and she looked away. "Well, Mr. Malfoy – You're the new Head Boy."

Draco smirked at this remark, of course he was.

'I bet that idiot bushy mudblood is going to be Head Girl.' Draco thought.

"Who's Head girl?" Draco asked, but didn't sound nice he sounded to the point and demanding.

"Um.., well, It's not me." Pansy shrugged.

'Thank Fuck!' Draco said in his head – relieved as ever.

"Actually, she's not slytherin." Pansy gave an awkward smile and Draco's expression remained stone. "She's actually a… Gryfindor." Pansy looked for reaction. There wasn't one.

"It's Hermione fucking Granger isn't it?" Draco asked – slightly outraged but still was a question.

"Well… Yes, but" Pansy began.

"Fucking hell!" Draco then fled the common room.

* * *

"Why is Hermione in a hospital bed? What happened?" Ron asked, Dumbledore looked down at Ron as a comfort but only made Ron uneasy when he didn't receive a reply.

"Ron – remember what I said on the train." Harry said out of the way of Dumbledore so that only Ron could hear him.

"Harry – she is lead in a hospital bed! You were wrong! She was hit, and she was hurt! You cannot hide that anymore. Dumbledore is going to ask us questions, and I am not going to lie. I didn't say what I thought on the train, I could have stopped Hermione being sat in the carriage alone but I didn't – I could help this situation and you can't stop me." Ron said as Harry turned his head away almost in a manor of disgrace.

"Go on then, go show Hermione some sympathy – I'm not!" Harry said, talking out the side of his mouth.

"You used to be so big Harry – now you're only a few inches tall." Ron shook his head as he walked away.

Harry continued down the hallway towards the Gryfindor common room.

Ron continued into the hospital ward – his eyes half shielded as he feared what he might see, what a state she might be in.

He turned the corner to see a purple and blue face just poking above white covers. Her make up fully removed and a letter near her bed…

* * *

Dear Hermione…

* * *

Read the next chapter to read the letter!

Loves yaz

Karla-James

XXX

* * *

Sorry for the delay in chapter… was snowing under and so did this… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Smile**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters stated in this fanfic.

**Author Note;** Thanks to the growing numbers of all you kind people who continue to read and review my story. Also thank you to all of you who have me on their favourite author list and all of you who have added my story to their favourites.

It is much appreciated that all of you people, bar one, have written positive feedback. One of them I was undecided on whether it was nice, constructive criticism or just not nice.

I apologise for the delay in the last chapter but there was either a trouble on fanfiction or a problem connecting my story to fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations on becoming head girl – the head boy is Draco Malfoy. We trust that all your relationship can do is escalate._

_As soon as you're well enough some one will show you to your shared dorm._

_Mr. Dumbledore has arranged you some classes with him, involving what has happened with you._

_Get Well Soon,_

_McGonagall._

* * *

Ron read the letter and placed it back on the table next to the table. He sat for hours just watching her before he decided to see what was in the letter. Now he realised who she will be sharing a dorm with for the next year he decided to go and inform Malfoy why she wasn't there for the first few nights.

Ron kissed his finger and gently pressed it on her forehead, mouthed 'get well soon' and left her alone in the hospital ward.

"Mr. Weasley." Ron turned around slightly startled, "Where are you going?" The voice continued.

"I was going to tell Malfoy to just lay off Hermione for a while." Ron said into the shadows.

"Mr. Dumbledore has Mr. Malfoy in his office – he's like to see you also. Make your way please." The voice then stopped, Ron then made his way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

The white sheets crumpled as Hermione sat up from her bed. After softly rubbing her eyes to wake her self up she checked her surroundings. Realising she was alone she looked on her table to see bunches of flowers and the purple envelope.

She read the letter…

Tears began to flow down her cheeks – at snail speed. She was angry that she was to be Head girl when someone else deserved it, and angry that she was to spend a year with Malfoy.

She screwed the paper up and ripped up the envelope – then she ripped up the paper. She placed the rubbish on the side and then pushed the covers from on her to the bottom of the bed and stood up.

Gently she eased herself into her dressing gown and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted form down the corridor.

Hermione continued to make her way – and to ignore Harry.

"Hermione!" He called as he broke into a run. As he caught up with her he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't see why you're so concerned! I'm going to Dumbledore. Do you think I'd lie about that as well?" Hermione said.

"I do think you were lying – I came here to warn you." Harry's eyes captured the gaze of hers. "Don't take Ron from me! You've made us fall out because of your attention seeking. Just stop lying! Your father Hermione, you need to be locked up." Harry's eyes were cold.

"No – I stayed quiet about this for to long! Why? Why would I lie? Don't you get it Harry – Are you the only one who is allowed problems? Look – You can warn me as much as you want but I doubt you will change Ron's mind. I know you aren't my friend, I know you don't believe me, even though I turned to you for help – so I doubt you can hurt me. How can you affect me?" Hermione stared back into Harry's eyes. She was confident with her word because she knew she was right but she sounded weak.

"You mess up everything!" He sneered at her. "I pity you – and believe me, if I wanted to hurt you, I fucking would!" Her curled his lip and looked down at her.

"I don't need your pity." Hermione simply put and continued to walk to Dumbledore's office.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back to him.

"Don't you ever, ever walk away when I'm talking to you." His eyes were evil – his grip was hard and pressing her already bruised skin.

"Get Off! You're hurting me!" Hermione tried to get Harry off her.

Harry pushed her into the wall on the other side of the corridor.

"You want me to hurt you?" Harry pressed his hand harder down onto her arm.

"No!" Hermione cried. "Please, just leave me alone." Hermione wept, her knees were weak but Harry's grip kept her up.

"Did your Dad rape you as well?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

Hermione shook her head, "No! He didn't. Leave me alone – let me go!" She couldn't shout – she couldn't kick him or do anything. She barely was able to speak.

"You have been warned." Then he dropped her.

Her knees gave way as soon as her feet were responsible to support her. She sat on the floor left to clean her self up again.

* * *

"Right, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley you were called here in a matter of urgency. The topic of this rushed meeting concerned Hermione Granger." Albus said with great seriousness.

"She's head girl isn't she?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald, she is." Dumbledore replied.

"Malfoy is Head Boy isn't he?"

"Yes, I am your point?" Draco replied.

"Do you know?" Ron asked.

"Know what?"

"That is why I have brought you two here. To explain what we believe has happened." Dumbledore said.

The two boys remained silent.

"Okay. After a thorough examination of Hermione's wounds…"

"Wounds?" Draco questioned.

"We'll get to that part, Okay, after the examinations we have come to the conclusion that these beating have been taking place from a young age, and have received none or very little medical attention. Now for Hermione to arrive into school like this we have cause for concern. Now sexual abuse has been evident in any test, just purely physical. I have brought Ron here to find out more, and For Draco to grasp that he has to be nicer than he usually is."

Both boys nodded. Draco was a little shocked that he hadn't noticed any of the bruises or any sign of abuse before. Ron knew what was going on and was eager to answer questions so long as it would benefit her.

"Mr. Weasley, What do you know of the situation?" Mr. Dumbledore questioned.

"Okay, Well Harry and I went to go pick up Hermione from the station and saw her face was bruised so out natural reaction was who did that, Hermione told us after some time that her father had been beating her for a while. Harry was dismissive and at first I also was – Hermione got upset and went to sit alone in a spare carriage. Now I find out that she had blacked out and was lead in a hospital bed." Ron spoke clearly.

Draco was shocked to hear that Ron and Harry threw her out of the carriage after hearing about her sad story, but kept his mouth closed.

"Thank you Ron, I'm sure we'll find this information useful." He smiled – a comforting smile.

Hermione had managed to get her self up the stairs – he eyes were red and sore looking, she was drained and was sat on the step out side Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy – Do you understand why you were brought here today." Draco nodded.

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Hermione twisted the door knob and entered the room. Her eyes met the gaze of Draco's, Ron's and Dumbledore's.

"W-where is my dorm, sir?" Hermione quivered – her voice was weak and tears were still apparent on her cheeks.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron looked at her eyes, "Have you been crying? Who's upset you?" Ron continued to throw questions at her.

"Ron – You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione said, "Sir, please show me to my dorm."

"Hermione, sit please." Dumbledore said bluntly.

Dumbledore explained to the three that this information mustn't be told to anyone as if it gets back to the Muggle World a huge investigation as to her where-abouts will be started and that this isn't what is need at this moment in time. Dumbledore also said that every one should act as usual; Ron apologised for his judgmental attitude and begged for Hermione's forgiveness.

"I need as many friends as I can get right now, I forgive you." Hermione smiled briefly.

"Hermione – who upset you?" Ron asked.

"If I tell you – you can't do anything because we need to continue as normal." Ron nodded, "When I got out of the hospital wing, Harry ran down the corridor…" Hermione continued with the story and as soon as she said that Harry asked if her dad raped her, Ron looked shocked and Draco rose form his seat.

"He left me alone to clean my self up, just like he did." She continued, by the time she had finished Draco was out the door. Ron held Hermione's hand for comfort.

"Sir, could I walk Hermione to her dorm." Ron asked.

"I think I'll take her personally, to your dorm Ron." Dumbledore said and Ron walked out of the room.

"Hermione, would you like me to get rid of those wounds for you?"

"I tried." She said looking at her wrists where Harry had gripped her.

"Prepario!" Dumbledore said, the wounds disappeared and then Dumbledore walked the now healthy and fighting fit to her dorm.

* * *

That's Chapter 5!

What will Draco do? Will everything end up okay?

Read the next chapter to find out… shortly.

* * *

Your appreciative author,

Karla James.

Loves yaz!

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Harry Potter!

**Author Note: **Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.

**Chapter Summary:** Okay – I have come to the conclusion that I have left Hermione's mother and father high and dry back in the Muggle world. So I have decided that at least the first half(ish) off this chapter will be about them.

This chapter may contain some **M Rated** stuff – it refers to graphic rape scenes and generally a violent chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

A house on a hill. A small hill, Hermione's family sat at the dinner table awaiting their dinner to be ready. Mr. Granger sat there his fist slightly red and Mrs. Granger sat on the sofa, her eyes red and sore.

Her body weak and her bones were bruised – never had she thought her husband would do this to her, but she was proven wrong. Everyday since Hermione left the house she had been receiving these beatings. He'd force her to have sex with him and do stuff that she would never do in any right state of mind.

"_I'm home!" He shouted, he was warn out from work and expected dinner on the table, but Hermione's mother didn't know about his expectations because Hermione was always supposed to be there to do it. So when he shouted this time – there was no reply._

_Hours later – it was past 12 in the evening by the time the unexpected woman returned home, Mr. granger sat in the living room, the only thing visible was the light from his cigarette burning in the pitch black._

"_You know – I've been sat here for hours, waiting for tea!" He was calm and collective in person but seemed almost ready to implode on himself._

"_Hun, I was out with my friends. It's Friday I always go out on Friday." She said, slightly happier than she should have been – she was evidently a bit tipsy._

"_Had fun?" He said – his voice deepening._

_Rising slowly to his feet he made his way closer and closer to his wife, his firm hands now gripping her bare pale skin._

"_Ow! Your hurting, get off!" She said trying to push him away._

"_I don't think that's going to happen – do you!" He was louder than an average talk but defiantly not shouting – not yet. "I want you upstairs now – I'll take you up there my self if I have to!" He whispered loudly and hoarsely in her ear – like a trainer to a tiger._

_She felt the tears track their way down her cheeks, down her chin, smudging her make up. She felt where his fingers had pressed so hard on her naked skin – she felt him push her up the stairs – her legs not wanting to move. She felt drugged, mortified. She knew what he was going to do and she knew she couldn't stop him. So she let him. She let him push her up the stairs – his drunken breath pouring all over her. His fag breath suffocating her._

_He moved her in the direction of their bedroom – where their marriage had first began. Good memories were about to be wiped out as he ripped her of her top and threw her to the bed.

* * *

_

**FROM HERE THERE MAY BE SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER OR EASILY TEARED PEOPLE.

* * *

**

_Climbing onto her slowly – unzipping her jeans and sliding off his top. The very sight of his repulsed her, and his smell was more than off putting._

"_Don't!" Is all she managed to squeak._

_His big heavy body flattening her tiny frame. _

_After a moment of hesitation he pulled her up by her hair and began pulling her away from the comfort of her own bed and pushed her hard against the wall – her back thumping as it collided with a bang._

_Ripping down her trousers and underwear and quickly thrust into her again and again making her cry harder and harder. Her cries of pain were notified by the rapist and it only made him want to continue._

_His palms that rested on her shoulders had bruised her – him standing on her feet had made her almost nailed to the floor and by the time he pulled away all she was capable of doing was doing exactly what her daughter did after a beating – she fell to the floor._

"_While your down there – think about why you deserved that!" he shouted fully in her ear._

_She moped on the floor for hours – he tears travelling down her face at such a pace and smudging her make up. Her sighs and heavy breathing were in complete correlation. Her lip stick smudged and mascara al over her face. She didn't know if she'd manage to pull her self up – but she did.

* * *

_

Draco made his way swiftly down the corridor – speeding round every corner, waiting for himself to bump into Harry Potter. Thinking about all the ways he could hurt someone. Draco had never ever been affected by something but now he can understand the pain that Hermione was going threw. They had one thing in common now.

Yards away form the gryfindor common room – stood him. His head resting against the wall – his foot out slightly. Thinking about something.

He smirked – he knew what he wanted to do, he also knew what he shouldn't do.

Giving him a quick look up and down he made his way down the corridor – his eyes pinned to Harry and his stupid head. Almost in complete parallel to him now. He remained silent, keeping his breath, bringing his head closer and closer to Harry's…

"You make me sick!" he said loudly – Harry's head rose and his body shook.

As Harry's nose was moving up Draco pushed it hard with his palm. Harry fell to the floor. Draco dragged him up and pinned him to the wall – keeping him in place via knee to the groin. Slapped him round the face – and pushed his knee harder. Harry's eyes wide open, tears down his face.

* * *

_**PUNCH

* * *

**_

The crunch that was his nose breaking was disgusting – Harry lead on the floor his head in his hands, blood, sweat and tears streaming down his face.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" He screamed threw his hands.

"Do I need a reason to hit someone who is lower than shit?" And with that he left – leaving the scum behind on the floor like he had to her. Like her father did as well. What his father did to him.

* * *

"Thanks Sir– I tried that spell but it didn't work." Hermione explained her face was no longer painted in bruises.

"You need a clear mind to concentrate Hermione, If you need to unload some thought you know where to find me." Dumbledore had the same happy glint in his eye – his smile was a comfort.

Hermione was left in the dorm – alone. The floor was a mess and the glasses were half full with every alcohol possible – a mess. Draco evidently was stressed.

The least she could do, after being so helpless for so long, was clean up for him. So starting from the coffee table she picked up the glasses and wiped it with a damp cloth and placed the glasses in the sink. Entering back into the lounge she went to pick up his jacket.

Draco was shocked to she her there – bruise free and picking up his stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked – he sounded slightly agitated and he hid the bloody fist.

"I thought I'd clean this place up a bit." She said with a smile.

"I know where everything is – I'll do my stuff later." He said, "You haven't been in my room have you?" He was straight to the pint and evidently hiding something.

"No, I didn't know which was mine and I didn't want to intrude in case you were there – so I just cleaned the table." She awkwardly replied to Draco on edge shouting.

"Oh – Yours is left." He said casually and walked into his room.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" He shouted down the corridor – face covered with one of his hand and the other one flapping around.

Hestopped in his tracks and turned to face the direction of the shouting.

"Dumbledore – I need to report an incident!" Harry called down the corridor.

Heturned his back away from him and frowned before turning back into his direction.

"What's wrong Mr. Potter?" Albus tried to sound concerned but couldn't completely as he knew what he managed to do to Hermione.

"Malfoy!" Harry replied – loudly.

"Draco?" Dumbledore asked, Harry smiled, "It would seem you're here to report some violence judging from the look of your face." Again Harry nodded.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm not all here" he said pointing to his head, "But I am no fool! You honestly expect me to even consider this a genuine complaint. You two are always at each others throats – I'm sorry." Dumbledore turned away, shaking his head.

Harry followed him to his office and sat in the chair opposite form his.

"What do you mean – how can you consider this as genuine?" Harry was dumbfounded by what Dumbledore had said.

"You mean you don't quite grasp the concept of someone in disbelief?" Dumbledore's fingers joint and he rested back in his chair.

"No! I don't! You're meant to be a teacher – I'm supposed to come to you!" Harry again almost shouted.

"Correct I am a teacher – and this is indeed a lesson. You see Mr. Potter, what I have done is an experiment using reverse physiology. Putting you in someone else's shoes. And you didn't like it did you?" Dumbledore's head lent in.

"If you're on about Hermione then just don't – I know she is lying about her dad because I know her dad! He'd never do that! Malfoy would beat me up and he has!"

Dumbledore ignored his last comment about Malfoy had beat him up.

"Think about why any one wouldn't want to beat you up right now!" Dumbledore though out load.

"You are s'pose to be a teacher – you can't say that!"

"No a teacher shouldn't say that!" Dumbledore's face went away and in replacement. "But I can!" Ron said. "Do you understand now?" Ron's eyebrow rose.

"Fuck you!" Harry ran out of the room – to see the real Dumbledore on his way up the stairs.

"What's going on?" The real Dumbledore asked Ron.

"An experiment – gone wrong." Ron left the room.

* * *

_

* * *

That's chapter 6! I know short as hell but oh well! I think I left it in a convenient place!_

What did you think of the start I think it was FAB! (fckin absolutely brill!)

LOL! Okay thanks!

Please read and review – or continue to!

Love Karla-James

* * *

_**XXXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'd just like to apologise to every one about my poor spelling – and also to apologise for any one who doesn't quite grasp the story due to my stupid interpretation of words. I have read all of your reviews and done my best to answer all of them – and one person in-particular corrected my spelling in more than one situation, and unfortunately left the review anon and so I couldn't reply. So if this person is reading I will **definitely **try and spell better, as I couldn't **bear** another bad review.

Also this person was concerned with my sentence structure, but I think that my writing is just individual. My story is completely individual so I think my sentences should remain that way. Joking – I just don't find them a problem and I haven't received any random other people complain about them.

I am sorry about that - my computer corrects spelling to how it thinks it should be. Please continue to send in reveiws about my stupid ability (or non-ability) to type.

Thankfully I haven't received any about chapter length – I am very pleased with that because I can't quite grasp the concept of writing novels in every chapter.

Thanks to all the reviews – I appreciate them all. I hope to receive at least 100 by the end of this story! Let us hope!

* * *

**Chapter 7. **

**Draco's Background.

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** This chapter may have some tearful scenes – this is a chapter dedicated completely to Draco and his background. Bless him! (This was recommended to do so in a review – as proof that I listen to my reviews!)

* * *

At the age of 5 Draco couldn't be more oblivious to how things were. His cute blond hair and sweet innocent ice grey eyes went perfectly with his pale skin. During his regular trips out with the nanny – his father did what he had to do.

When he got back dinner was on the table and 'daddy' had gone to do some work in his library and shouldn't be interrupted. His mother's eyes would be glazed over and she'd always be in a trance. Draco smiled a lot at his mum, which made her stomach go funny and always made her feel better.

* * *

At the age of 7 Draco found out about what he was destined to do and what his father had been up to in his library.

Draco knew all about what he had to be – about how blood was important about how any one lower than pure-blood was nothing to him, how is attitude had to change. Draco's eyes began to get colder from then. He morphed into his father at that age – and he couldn't stop it. He discovered that 7 years ago Voldermort tried to kill Harry Potter and how he was destined to be more famous as the years went on, and how that couldn't happen.

His father told him that when he was old enough he was to choose whether or not to finish this dark path and sign his destiny, he was told that he would choose the right one and make his dad proud, and since then Draco had been confused.

Draco was now unsure what to do – and all his father said was you'll find out soon, so Draco didn't know what to say or what to think and he definitely didn't know what to do.

Surely his father would explain it to him – if he asked, but he didn't which only buried him in more confusion.

* * *

"_Mother, what must I decide?" Draco asked him mother one day at tea when his father was busy up stairs. "I've asked father but he won't tell me." Draco smiled but his mother didn't feel comfort she feared for her son instead._

"_Draco, You are far too young to understand, don't ask mummy again please." She smiled back and Draco nodded, "Are you finished?" She indicated to his plate and he passed it to his mother.

* * *

_

Age 10.

Draco was in school – in a primary school.

"_I'm better than you! My blood proves it!" He called loudly._

"_Draco – blood isn't everything you know!" A small person said._

"_Are you calling my father a liar?" He stepped up to this little person – smaller than his self._

"_If he said it then, yeah!" The small child had obviously made a mistake._

_Draco's smile faded, his foot edged closer and his eyes lit up in frustration. He stepped closer to the boy and grabbed his jumper, spat in his face and pushed his away hard in his face, but wasn't exactly a punch – and didn't leave a mark._

"_You're lucky you didn't say nothing about my mum!" Draco laughed with his friends as the little boy ran away crying.

* * *

_

His mother noticed how cold her child had grown to be, as soon as the phone rang and she answered to an angry head teacher, she knew that she would never be able to look at her 'innocent' son again in the same way as she once had.

His father wasn't proud of what his son had done, he wanted his son to have a good education and so Draco got punished for doing that to the child and was told to never to do it again.

This only confused the small boy – he realised how hi father had contradicted him self and so the only reply his father received was a puzzled glare.

* * *

"_I protected you mum." Draco beamed as his mother stared down to her son._

"_No you didn't son." Was all she said._

_Draco's little eyes filled up as he saw his mother looking glum._

"_What's wrong mum? I'm sorry about today – I really am, but…" Draco tried to find an excuse but he couldn't excuse his actions._

"_Son, you know what you did is wrong, and by you apologising to me you're not helping the situation. If you'd like to try and make this better go and apologise to that poor boy." _

_Then his mother left him in the middle of the living room_.

* * *

Now…

Draco sat in the long sofa in the main part of his and Hermione's shared dorm. He wiped away his tears reminiscing on the look of his mother when she had found out about what he had done in his years of primary school, and how that same look was the one she continued to look at him.

He remembered that this year was the year he was to decide whether to make his father proud or to break his father completely. He realised that this year would make or break his future – his family's future happiness rested firmly on his shoulders and Draco had never been more confused and troubled until now.

Draco still had some of that same innocent child in his eyes – as he had when he was just 5. He had always wanted to make his father say, 'well done son!' and he decided that this year he would make the right decision and he would make his father smile with pride.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was very short but to be honest I didn't know what to put about Draco – I was going to make Luscious his Narcissa but I decided that then the story would be based completely around violence. I have decided I will change a little bit of it.

If you have read my profile you will see that I have decided to kill someone in this fanfic. I have now definitely decided who, not where yet though.

* * *

The end is near! Not quite there yet though.

Please review!

* * *

Love Karla

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry for the delay – to be honest I just haven't been in right frame of mind. Also I wasn't very impressed with the limited amount of reviews – this time all of them were nice but there wasn't very many. Which I don't mind but I'm used to get a few more than like 8.

But oh well, I know the last chapter wasn't exactly up to scratch, in fact I think it was probably the worst thing I've written for this fanfic. However I am determined to complete this fanfic because I have 67 or so reviews and these people are genuinely nice to continue feeding me nice reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Basically in this chapter, it focuses on Draco and Hermione's 'relationship.' Not that there is one. The one that is growing – did you notice the tense moment in chapter 6, when Hermione was cleaning and Draco was all shocked.

Don't worry I just read through it I haven't exactly got the best memory in the world

Ron and Harry have a little fight – perhaps not a fist fight but you'll have to read and see the –kind of- fight

and review

ANYWAY I'M BACK AND I INTEND TO WRITE A LOT!

* * *

**Chapter Eight.

* * *

**

"Granger?" Draco came out of his room, in his boxers to find Hermione sitting on the red sofa, crying.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She managed to sat through the tears.

"No, I was up." He lied, unconvincingly, "Why are you out here?"

"I haven't been in there yet." Hermione looked up at her door – as a kind of point. "I've been thinking – which is why I am in such a state."

Draco used to be her enemy, but he couldn't be horrible to her, not now. He was the only one there for her at this time.

"Thinking, about what?" Draco sat down next to her and Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"About Harry, Ron, My dad, Dumbledore and everything that has happened." Hermione said - her eyes still a blur through all the tears that were being shed.

"I know this is a hard time for you, with your dad being such an evil prick and your 'mate' turning out to be a selfish twat, but there has to have been some good times." Draco tried really hard to sound sympathetic. He wanted so much for her to try and see where he was coming from.

"Malfoy, you don't have to be here. I'm not your problem. You can go and get some sleep."

Although Draco wanted to do what she had told him, with a lack of authority, he couldn't. She sounded weak, he'd never heard her be like that before.

"No, come on Granger – there has to have been at least one good time."

Hermione thought really hard and several times she opened her mouth to speak only to close it back up again. Several minutes later she went on to explain…

"At Christmas once, when I was five or maybe six, all my cousins came over and we all opened our presents and shared the toys out with each other. Pulled crackers and looked at all the pretty lights shining. Then out of the blue my Dad came inside from the snow and gave me the biggest present I had ever seen before in my life."

Hermione cried a little harder for a while and Draco awkwardly put his hand on her back.

"This was so great because all of my cousins were so jealous of me, because I had one more present then they had, and it was a great big one as well. When I opened it, I saw it was brand new bike. With little ribbons, and a white basket. It had a purple frame and a pink saddle and was perfect for me. I thanked my mum and dad for the presents and said my goodbyes to my envy filled cousins and my aunts and uncles, then later that night my dad asked me if I wanted to try it out."

Hermione smiled as the tears freely flew down her cheeks.

"And then he took me out, with my new coat and scarves on, and helped me ride through the snow with my brand new bike. Then we had a snowball fight and went in for hot chocolate. That was the best and last time he was nice."

Draco smiled, but inside he wanted to give her a hug. From the age of six Hermione had faced beatings and cruelty.

"See, that was good." Draco's eyes filled up, but he blinked away the tears and covered it up with a yawn, "Granger, I don't know if you have lessons tomorrow or not, but even if you don't. It's 4.00 am, you should really get some sleep."

"Thanks." She said as she got up to walk into her fresh new room.

"For what?"

"For doing stuff you don't have to do." She smiled and then disappeared into her large bedroom.

Draco smiled, slightly awkwardly and then continued into his room.

* * *

He wondered why he wasn't being his usual self, maybe he almost felt empathy for the girl. She was being physically abused by her dad, and he was being mentally punished by his own.

Although Draco knew about his father, Lucius' death he didn't know how or why he had died. He also grew ever more curious and confused about whether or not he still had to make the biggest and hardest decision of his life.

* * *

Across the hall, Hermione was looking in the mirror at her red eyed reflection. Her hair was under control – but for once she didn't care. She wanted to have her life in control, she would trade her life with her hair any day.

Hermione had a mixture of feelings at this moment, standing in the white bathroom looking in the mirror. She felt happy that she was away, but sad because she knew that her mum was still at home. She was glad she was at school, but petrified as to what Harry might be capable of. She welcomed Draco being warm to her, but feared that he'd soon go back to the way things were.

But for the time being, she had her wish come true. She got a little bonus thrown in as well. She had escaped her home hell and was having an okay school life also. She was content, if only the little snag was to fix its self then her life would almost be perfect.

But maybe, Draco was only being nice to make up for the lack of one of her best friends. Maybe he was only being nice because he felt sorry for her.

Hermione knew who her real friends were as soon as she walked out of the hospital wing, and Harry was so violent towards her. But she didn't know how to deal with it.

'If only life came with a care package' she thought to her self as she turned off the light to the bathroom and walked in darkness to her comfortably bouncy bed.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning sun hit the window hard, and the brightness of the summer day poured into Hermione's eyes as she sat up in her massive bed.

She put on her red dressing gown and wondered into the sitting area of her shared dormitory.

"Morning Malfoy." Hermione said out of habit.

"Granger." He nodded.

At the coffee table there were two plates, one half finished and the other piled with food.

"Dumbledore and Ron brought us breakfast and we haven't got classes until Friday. McGonagall is going to come soon with your schedule and Harry came to the door a few times but walked away when I answered." Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

"I don't ever want to see Harry again. You know what I mean?" Hermione sat down opposite Draco and began to nibble on some toast.

Draco nodded, and watched her as she finished off her first meal of the day.

"Oh – this came for you, about 2 hours ago." Draco handed her a letter – in her mother's handwriting.

Hermione opened as quickly as her fumbling hand would let her…

* * *

_Dearest daughter Hermione,_

_I read your letter, and I'm glad you took time out to inform both me and your father of your whereabouts. Is there a festival for magical people or something – you said something about a change in the magical calendar._

_Well everything is fine here; I hope you're okay and everything. I don't want to go into to much detail or anything, but I know you can handle your self. You've had a lot of experience._

_I know your winter break is fast approaching and I think that for your benefit that you shouldn't come here to stay._

_I have arranged with Aunt Bessie for you to stay with her, but she said that she will understand if you'd prefer to go with Harry and Ron back to Ron's like your did last time._

_Well – I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love Mum_

_P.S – I'm so sorry.

* * *

_

Hermione stopped and re-read the 'sorry.' The she questioned it.

Sorry for what she mentally asked. For not standing up for your only daughter? Or letting your fat slob of a husband pound me like some rough meat? She got mad at the last part, but with 'everything is fine' part she knew something was wrong. She knew because she picked up from her mother to deny anything that would cause someone to worry, and by that she knew automatically that he had done something.

Then she finally cried. She sat down on the sofa and cried into the words. Her mother thought that for her own safety her own daughter should stay away. He was still hurting her even though she was in a different world. He wouldn't allow his own daughter back in the house. She wouldn't stand up to him, because her would kill me, as he threatened.

* * *

Draco was in his bedroom getting dressed when he heard her begin to whimper. He pulled on his trousers and walked out of his room holding his top and robes. He sat down next to her and asked her countless times what was wrong, but nothing would get through to her.

She was crying so hard, she could hardly breathe. Her eyes got all red again and her cheeks were damaged by the excess moisture, once again.

"It's okay." He said as he cradled her head on his shoulder, the kind of hug you give your Nan when you haven't seen her for a while. "Can I see?"

Hermione passed him the letter.

He read it.

'Aw, poor Granger.' He thought.

"Granger – I have to go and talk to someone about something. Um, stay here. It's going to be okay." He said, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke.

This touched Hermione, with Draco being there she knew that things could, possibly work out in the end.

* * *

**Author Note:** Oh I know, anger consumes when someone ends it when you are just getting into it – but hey that's life. Who knows when I will next update? Jokes – I will very shortly – I hope! But maybe I will just wait a million years. No I promise I will update as son as I can…

If you read my profile – you will know I plan a further 10 stories… and I am in the middle of one – even though I said I wouldn't until this was finshed – but it's only a one shot.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW – SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK… SORRY ABOUT DELAY!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Love

Karla-James

* * *

xxx

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Smile**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry about the major delay in updating in both fics, but I was whisked to Italy.

Luckily for you, I spent a lot of time lounging around at the beach and so I could put a lot of thought into this chapter and the rest of the fic. I don't know whether I have posted this yet, but I am definitely making a sequel for Broken Smile and How Do You Feel About That? I NEED A NAME FOR THE SEQUEL TO BROKEN SMILE. Email me your suggestions. The sequel to How do you feel about that? Is called, Fixtures of therapy. So for all of you who think I am fixing up Draco and Hermione too fast – think again.

Thanks for all the reviews people – you seriously rock. To be honest I couldn't write these things if I didn't have all of your support.

**Chapter Summary: **Draco seeks some advice and doesn't like the reply – so decides to act on that…

**Chapter Nine.**

"Pansy?" Draco found himself knocking on Pansy Parkinson's door, interrupting something that could be intimate – but in this case, thank god, it wasn't.

"Draco," She seemed shocked, "I haven't seen you all day." She smiled, her tongue gliding over her bottom lip, then she pulled him towards her and gave him a seductive kiss on the neck. "I was just thinking about you" She raised her eyebrow and then winked.

"So that's what all the nose was." Draco smiled, and then he removed her from his perfect body and sat her down at her dressing table.

"What's wrong Draco? You never normally turn me down." She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Pansy, I slept with you once, and no mentally sane boy would say no to some well practised head." His stony eyes caught her sight.

Her lips quickly changed form a sweet, seductive smile to a troublesome pout.

"I am not going to engage in a battle of wits with you," She corrected her posture, "I am almost definite that you didn't come here to be a prick, so spit it out."

She said while looking for a top, to cover her pretty black lace bra.

Then Draco realised that he was here for a serious reason. He'd never, ever be attracted to pansy but when a girl, with an alright figure answers her door in a bra and a short skirt most guys tend to atop thinking with there brain and their penis' take over.

"Oh yeah…" Draco rubbed the back of his neck in an obvious sign of dis-comfort and plonked himself down on Pansy's bed.

Pansy giggled, "Don't be nervous. You weren't shy when I explained that…"

"No! You said you'd never, ever speak of that situation again."

"It's just us here you know. No one's gonna pop out of the wardrobe and scream 'GOTCHA!'"

"Well I'll make sure to bring up that little situation involving you and…"

"Okay, okay. I won't bring it up."

"Well-done, I was in the mood to ask you then." Draco lead his head down, "Okay, If someone was really upset, and you could make it better – would you?"

Pansy sneered; she knew who he was talking about.

"Do I like seeing this person wallow in self pity?"

"Kind of – but you kind of have a new found respect kind of thing for her." Draco knew he was nervous now, he never said 'kind-of-thing.'

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"If I guess?"

"Maybe."

"No! I want yes?" she held, "Or no?"

"Fine!" He was evidently getting pissed off.

"Is it non other than that filthy, scum of the earth Mudblood whore of a head girl who you've been spending an awful lot of time with lately?"

Through his teeth he muttered 'yes' attempting to keep himself from getting too mad.

"Then the answer is quite simply… No! I would never, ever, not in a million years even try to make her happy. You wanna know why? I'll tell you – because she is nothing but the maggots that infest everything that was once great, example this magical community – her kind is getting more common, she is lower than shit on the bottom of my shoe…"

Draco's hands were shaking, his anger bubbling away – he questioned himself why he wanted to protect this girl so much. Through his mental banter with himself Pansy continued to mock and verbally abuse Hermione.

"…She doesn't deserve…"

He'd heard enough, he rose from the bed and glided across the floor, he began to higher his hand, the whole scene had become slow motion, Pansy continued to disregard the situation and Hermione. Once his hand was at its highest he forcefully plummeted through the air and landed a loud 'slap' of the back of his hand connecting to Pansy's already red cheek.

He looked down at her lying on her bedroom floor, looking pathetic and helpless.

"_Luscious! Luscious! No!" His mother screeched._

_The sound was so loud, almost like a belt slapping sound. Draco could hear it from his play room. Out of pure reaction he picked him self up and ran to his mothers aid. He saw her lying there on the floor – a bright red print across her cheek._

**A.N: Was going to end it here – decided not to.**

Out of pure panic Draco ran out of Pansy's room and through a few corridors. His ice eyes looked eager but scared and his pale skin looked paler than usual as if he was sick.

A million thought rushed through his mind at once, his head was spinning and his hand were once again shakily combing through his blond hair. His nose running, he found himself walking fast though the Hogwarts grounds towards the Astronomy Tower.After bossing around some first years he sat down on one of the inside steps, which was just underneath a window.

'Why? Why did you slap her you idiot! You fucking twat! Congratulations Draco Malfoy the future wife and kid beater!' He thought to himself. From then he vowed to himself, no matter what he would never raise his hand to another woman.

He knew he could only speak to a selected few people, one of those people were now sprawled out on her bedroom floor, another two were thicker than two short planks, there were two left.

'Blaise or granger' he thought to himself.

The bitter cold night had crept up on Mr. Malfoy, a nasty chill was now obvious and Draco done up his thick winter coat. For the first time Draco looked out into the stars, over the beautiful view of Hogwarts' ground. He saw the shadowed tops of the trees form the forbidden forest – home of murderous creature, he saw the infamous Quiditch pitch and he saw the starlit lake. The pretty water looked so peaceful with a little ripple every now and again when the icy breeze caught it.

Now that he was giving the lake a little bit more notice, he saw he lit up reflection of someone or something. Just in front of the trees was an extended shadow of a dark human figure sat beside a candle or lantern.

He figured it was some idiot from school who wanted to suffer some cold related death and decided to look back up into the stars, and all the consolation and the darkened clouds that still hovered high up in the sky.

"Shit!" He cursed out loud, as he realised he had left a very upset Hermione in the dorm alone for Merlin knows how long. He made his way, fast down the freezing stone steps.

"Oh! Look who it is… Malfoy! Glad I found you." His dark hair blew in the wind to reveal a lightening shape scar.

"Fuck off Potter. I do not have time for you!" Draco looked away to face a bruised face. He then took a step back.

"You remember your victim from earlier, Pansy?" His green eyes staring into the back of Draco's head.

"Pansy?" he whispered, a surge of sickness flew over his body but then he looked into her eyes.

He raised his eyebrow, then smirked. He was being tricked. How could he think, even for one second that Pansy Parkinson would come out with Potter. She'd be checking out the damage and figuring out how to hide it. She'd never show weakness.

"Nice try, fuckwit! Your lack of logic astounds me." He turned around, "When you next try to ride with the big guys bring a better weapon."

"What are you on about?" General concern filled Harry's voice.

"Never play me for a fool Potter, you've been playing with fire the moment you came to Hogwarts and now you're finally going to get burnt. Watch your back." He then tutted, "What a fool!" He then gave a bitter laugh before walking back into the warm embrace of a school corridor.

"Breakfast!" He said to the corridor on the wall.

The shared common room was empty, everything clean but no one to account for it. On the table was a note.

_Malfoy or Draco,_

He smiled.

_I've gone for a walk, I'll be back before 9.00pm._

He glanced over to the clock.

_Thanks for everything, Hermione or Granger._

He smiled again.

Draco checked the clock again to find it was only 8.30 and so he thought he'd grant himself a well deserving 40-winks.

…

Three hours later, 11.30pm.

Draco woke up after a pleasing dream where Harry had died, painfully after announcing his undying love for Ron and Draco got laid – a lot. With a smile he clocked the room. Nothing had changed. No shoes by the door, no coat on the chair, no blanket put over him out of pure kindness. Either Hermione had come back and didn't leave a single clue that she had, or she hadn't returned at all.

**Authors Note:**

Well that's the chapter. Oh how much of a bitch am I? Is she there, or is she not?

Review and find out…

Love Karla-James

xxxxxxxx .

P.s Soz for not using those footer things but Fanfiction is being gay and not letting me use them...


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Heya Guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages – I have no excuse, other than the fact that work, both educational and financial have been so sky high recently I have barely been granted the guideline amount of sleep for the average person.

Thanks every one for your persistent reviews! I'm on 97 now – I am so hoping that this chapter will boost it up to triple figures. How exciting… plans?

I have a few…

A Possible Sequel to Broken Smile, however this completely depends on the outcome of this… I could do a prequel. Any way – this fic is almost over… I will do about 2 or 3 more chapters and then that's it.

How Do You Feel About That? Is going to have a sequel called 'Fixtures Of Therapy.' This should be fun – any one who believes Hermione and Draco are moving to fast – think again.

We're in heaven – It's on its way!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Shit!" He cursed getting up from the sofa. He paced the room briefly and gathered his thought then grabbed some loose paper and a pen. Just as he was about to leave the door her checked the time. 11.15 pm. She'd freeze.

'Wait' he thought, 'maybe she's in bed.'

Draco could almost kick himself at that time, about to go out looking for someone past curfew if they were already tucked nicely in bed. He made his way down the mini corridor and knocked the door. No answer. He opened the door to see an empty bed in an empty room with no light and the curtains left open.

'Of course she isn't here! Granger couldn't be quiet even if she tried' He told himself while making his way to the exit of their shared dorm.

Walking down the corridor at a pace more often known as jogging he turned his head round every corner for two reasons, one to look for a lost Hermione and two to check no teacher was around patrolling. Not that it would matter if a teacher were out doing rounds because Draco had thought about that and brought out the reporting slips as an alibi.

He was beginning to get worried. Hermione was somewhere around here and either sleeping or in danger because unless by a few minutes Hermione is never late, and two and a half hours late definitely isn't her thing.

The thing that dreaded Draco most was the thought of going outside in the bitter cold, but by the way things were going for him it looked as though he was going to have to. She was no where inside the building and the thought of the ice cold air hitting his bare face was no threatening him more and more. He wished he didn't care about her as much as he did, he hoped that as he opened the door she's be there standing freezing so that he didn't have to go out, risking his life to find her lying on the ground dead with her guts hanging from a tree and some random mystical creature gnawing and the remains of her bones. But as he opened the door, the only thing that met him, face-to-face was the freezing wind. He pulled his coat around his neck and proceeded into darkness.

His best bet was the astronomy tower, up the icy stairs risking breaking his own neck.

'She had better appreciate this.' He shivered as he thought.

* * *

Just around the corner was the astronomy tower, snow on the roof and unmistakably the coldest place to be in weather like this. The stone was cold on a thirty degree summer day so just imagining the bricks now were unbearable. He began to climb the icy steps, clinging onto the stone ledge for support, with no gloves on his hands were numb and red raw. As he reached the top he looked out of the nearest window and saw the figure he saw earlier except now the figure was longer. As fast as his legs could carry him he jumped down several steps at a time and ran to the place, and then he stopped.

To get to where the figure was meant going into the forbidden forest, at past midnight – alone and even if he did at the end of it he could come face to face to some random flesh eating creature lurking in the shadows near the water. He gave him self a little slap – which hurt a lot more due to the cold and made his way cautiously into the forest.

Every snap of a twig made him jerk. He stopped, and he continued to hear branches snap.

* * *

He wasn't alone…

'This is it,' He thought, 'I'm doing the courageous thing and I am about to die, get swept of my feet and eaten.' He held his breath, hoping this thing would just pass him by.

The snapping stopped – which meant only two things. 1. the snapping hadn't really stopped but it was out of his hearing path and 2. The thing that was causing the snappings had saw him or was right next to him.

He opened his eyes.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Draco screamed and lashed out, to find his arm being caught by what ever that thing was that was right up in his face.

"Mr. Malfoy."

'It knows my name.'

"Draco!" He cleared his throat, "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing in the forbidden forest."

"Are you a teacher here?"

"Of course I am. I'm Mr. Moody! Now answer my question."

"What are YOU doing here more like?"

Draco gained his confidence back once he realised that he had the Defence against the dark arts teacher standing somewhere near him.

"I am here under instruction from Dumbledore to ensure no student goes into these forests."

"That's the biggest load of bull I have ever heard! Dumbledore wouldn't instruct anyone to patrol this forest in the dead of night and even if he did he most certainly wouldn't have you doing it alone. Oh, and also – if you had been patrolling this forest then how come that someone – or thing is sitting near the lake with candle light?"

Mr. Moody ignored the first it of what Draco had to say. "Do you think that person could be a student?"

"I think that thing is Granger."

"Hermione?"

"No the other Granger."

Moody looked puzzled.

"Yes Hermione Granger! But she could be dead now that I have stood here for Merlin knows how long listening to your complete load of shit!"

"Language…" was the reply.

"Fucking English, now move you idiot!" Draco shoved him out of the way and ran towards the opening to find Hermione laying with a book on her chest and a dying candle by her feet.

She was completely unharmed, and other than her slight blue lips from the cold she was fine.

Draco gently rocked her to wake her up and helped her back to their room – where Draco brang her a nice cup of hot tea.

"Sorry if I panicked you." Hermione said in between sips.

"It's okay – im just glad your safe." Draco's face immediately dropped. He just made it blatantly obvious he liked her. "Anyway – your Granger, I knew nothing would come close, I mean you managed to punch this beautiful face so I am sure you'd have no trouble beating the crap out of some ugly, random stranger."

Hermione laughed and finished her drink.

"Night Draco." She smiled, "And thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me smile again."

And then Hermione went into her room and almost silently shut the door leaving Draco in the sitting area drinking his cup of tea, with a smile – of accomplishment on his face.

* * *

**Authors Note;**

**I am sooooooo sorry for leaving you this long for the next chapter… there is an explanation if you wanna know leave me reviews and I'll get back to you!**

**Please review… next chapter in about 2 or 3 days… I hope!**

**

* * *

**

**Luv You all…**

**Karla-James!**

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Again, I really, really am sorry about the hold up on updating my stories. I know how frustrating it is when someone does not update. But I am hoping to be updating one story a night because I am having trouble sleeping at the moment. So hopefully this story will be finished soon. But unfortunately, I have scheduled a holiday which I am going on, on Sunday. So until the I'll be updating all the time. I will be updating all through tomorrow, hopefully and Sunday day time I will be making a few updates.

I really hope you enjoy the most recent update of Broken Smile, and again i apoligise for the delay.

Please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco sat on the sofa smiling to himself, proud of himself. He made her smile again. but he couldnt help but think to himself.

'Hermione isn't a weak character!' A look of deep concentration filled his entire face, 'Why is she being so different?'

He then glanced at the clock standing infront of him and realised he should really be asleep at this hour. On his way to his room he looked at Hermione's door. He knocked ever so lightly and heard her say,

"Come in!"

So he did. He stood at the door.

"Would you like a drink?" He said.

Hermione got out of bed and walked right up to Draco.

"You're being too nice!" She said laughing.

Draco smiled and said 'Good night.' Before closing her door quietly and going on into his bedroom.

* * *

By the time morning came around, Draco had already left the room and was on patrol for a certain scar-faced boy. He told him to watch his back the previous night and was determined to make the idiot child squirm. He was half way down the corridor when he heard the door to his and Hermione's door open.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called, awkwardly.

'Or Draco!' Draco thought to himself, which made him smile.

"Granger!" He Said Turning round on the soul of his foot.

"I'm going down to the Hall, want anything for breakfast?" She said still unsure if they were friends or not.

"Erm.. I'm going to eat in the hall today. I'll see you there!" He replied, turning round and heading to Potter's usual hang out place.

Hermione smiled and went in the direction of the Hall. She was slightly confused as to why Draco was walking in the wrong direction but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Draco gained speed as her turned the corner round to see none other than Harry Poter sitting there alone, his back turned away from him. Draco slowly walked up behind him, in his head planning what he could possibly do to him. Thinking about what he could say to him.

"Potter!" He spat, almost as if he disgusted that those words just came out of his mouth.

"Malfoy!" He sat whipping his head around.

"What the fuck do you think you were playing at last night? Felt good to try and play the big man did it?"

Harry was stuck for words.

Draco continued, "Oh that's right, i haven't given you enough time to rehearse what you're going to say to me have I? Silly me! Oh well.. It'll give me enough time to tell you what I think. Potter, even though the very thought of me coming to find you is utterly pathetic i'm going to take the time to talk to you and you're going to be kind enough to shut the fuck up and listen to what i have to say. you wouldn't listen to your Weasel best friend and you wouldnt listen to your Headmaster but you are going to listen to me!" Draco didnt even give harry a chance to reply before he carried on, "I thought you were lower than shit when i first met you, i couldnt be more wrong. In fact when i first met you, you were actually a reasonable decent person but now, i realise that you have reached your lowest point in life. It makes me think, how much of a prick can someone be?" Draco sneered.

"Mal.." Harry attempted.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me! I just thought i'd take the time to tell you that I wanted to kill you from first year, now im almost determined to." Draco by the time he'd finished had his back to Harry, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh yes Draco?" Harry stood up and pushed Draco, "Why's that?" He said, thinking Draco was in a vulnerable position.

"Because you jus did that!" He shouted as he pounced close to Harry and punched him hard in the stomach and then slamming face first into the wall. Draco laughed as he watched Harry fall to the floor.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione said over the table touching Ron's hand, he turned and smiled at her.

"Hi Hermione! How you feeling?" He said, smiling.

"Okay thanks. Malfoy's been being really nice." Hermione replied.

At that time Draco walked in the door with a smirk on his face and walked straight up to the Slytherin table to be greeted by all his friends.

* * *

Hermione's father sat in his chair watching the news;

_"Now the news near you. Today the body of a female body was found in a lake near to a housing estate. The face unrecognisable from bruising and cuts and the body in ruins. It is pretty clear that the victim had been sexually assaulted, because the body was found stripped naked. Forensics will be examining the body and we'll keep you updated on that.."_

He then tunred off the television. His face lit by candle light, his belt led on the floor infront of him, covered in his wife's blood. His fists red and his eyes sore. He regretted what he'd become as he wept into his hands, his wifes blood covering him, the guilt was near to unbearble. Why did he do it?

* * *

**A.N:** Ohh Mii God! What Has Hermione's Father Done?! How Will Ron React To Draco's Closeness To Hermione? What's Going To Happen To Harry?

**BY THE WAY TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY MOST RECENT FANFIC - ORIGINALLY CALLED 'IF FUCKING ONLY' I'M SORRY ABOUT PUTTING THE WRONG RATING ON IT, AND I THOUGHT THE FANFIC TITLE WAS APPROPRAITE FOR IT.. APPARENTLY NOT. I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE AND THE RATING. AGAIN, IM SORRY!**

Love Ya

Karla-James

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Smile.**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But while I'm not writing this story, please read and review my other ones which include; How do you feel about that?, and Sex. Drugs and Rock ' n' Roll.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

There he lay, in a hospital bed, a white mask over his broken nose. His eyes black, and no cards were on the side, no fruit was waiting to be eaten. He was an idiot, he knew he was being silly about the whole Hermione ordeal. Just as he was lying in his bed, thinking about apologising to his best friend he had a visitor. It wasn't Ron, wasn't Hermione, Draco or a teacher. In fact it was extremely unexpected of this person to come and see him. Pansy Parkinson. He was puzzled at first but by the end of her visit the perfectly in character for her.

"Potter." She said in her whiny voice.

He mumble slight, in acknowledgement.

"I think what you're doing about Hermione is perfectly rational. I mean what an attention seeker. She stole head girl, she has all the idiots swooning, and now her dad has abused her. She makes me so mad! She deserves everything she gets." She said, smiling as she pushed the hair away from Harry's face.

"Wha.." Harry started,

"Shh," She said, putting her finger to his lip, to keep his lips together, "That's all I had to say." She kissed him on the forehead, and left a card on the side, then she left the hospital ward.

Now he was even more confused then before, he wanted to be back on good terms with Ron, but he now had support with what he had been saying to Hermione. This made it seem like it was okay to be saying what he had. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to go to sleep, perhaps things would make a bit more sense – when he didn't have a pounding headache.

* * *

Hermione ate some food, but with everyone starring at her and whispering she decided to go back to her room. She snuck out the Great Hall as Ron spoke to Ginny, so she made sure she wasn't followed. But someone noticed her leaving, he was in the middle of a very important conversation, but he knew that something was wrong, Hermione wasn't herself. It was obvious she wasn't going to be for a while, but she wasn't the same character anymore. She wouldn't usually get up and leave regardless of the situation, she was the brains and the brave of the group.

"Bye." He said to his fellow Slytherin, and walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor.

* * *

He walked faster and faster, and then he saw her walking towards their dorm.

"Hermione!" He called, in a slightly reserved way, they were friends, but until this term they had hated each other – and regardless of how Hermione felt, he still cared about what other people thought of him.

She stopped and turned around, she slightly smiled and then stood still. She swung her arms by her sides and as Draco caught up with her, she walked up to the dorm with him. Once they had entered the room, she sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

Draco was a little confused, "I'm sorry."

"You heard, what's wrong with me?" She said, looking through the gaps in her fingers.

"I don't understand the question."

"I know you've noticed. I'm Hermione, I don't a toss about what people say about me, I don't care about rumours, I stand up for what I believe. But.. but now, the only person I'm managing to even show a glimpse of the old me to is you, and I'm meant to hate you! We're not meant to get on, you hate me, I'm a mudblood, and you hate me!" She sobbed into her hands.

Draco was sad too, he saw how she built herself up, and he couldn't handle tears. He looked at her, and he wanted so much for her to feel better, but he could only hug her so many times without it meaning anything. She kept on crying, like a baby – on and on. He couldn't handle it! He couldn't take his frustration out on anyone anymore, Harry has had enough, and everyone else doesn't deserve it.

He shuffled along the sofa and put his arm around Hermione and brought her to his shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you, and for the record, I don't hate you." He rubbed her back, but she just kept crying. "Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

She looked up into his eyes, through her wet eyelashes.

"About what?" She asked.

"Everything, obviously you're upset.." She nodded, "Why don't you go get into bed, I'll get a hot drink and then come and talk to you for a while." He sounded so gay, but he smiled and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Hermione got up and walked towards her room, before she got to the door she turned, "Thanks." But not loud enough for him to hear, she just wanted to know that she had thanked him. She did it at every opportunity. She said 'thanks' when she heard his voice down the corridor, she just wanted someone to support her, and even though she was, at first, wierded out about the fact that it happened to be Draco that supported her, but she appreciated it. She walked into her room and got under her covers.

Shortly after Draco walked in with some hot chocolate, "Heard you muggle borns like this, whipped cream and marshmallows, and all that!" He smiled at himself, and past one to Hermione.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said, Draco was slightly shocked – he tried his best – it was his first attempt at a hot chocolate, "Sit up here."

'Oh.' He thought. So he got up and sat next to Hermione on her bed, crossed his legs and drank a bit of his drink.

"Come on then. Start from the beginning."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you feel when it first happened? When and why did it first happen? How you felt when you saw Ron and Harry – before you put your make up on? How did you feel before you blacked out? How did you feel in the Hall?"

"Not much then." She smiled, a broken smile. She was battling the tears really. He really cared, she hadn't had this in ages. Her mother didn't care, he father didn't care, Ron and Harry didn't really care. Who would have thought it? Draco Malfoy.

"If you want to stop though, just say and I won't say any more of the matter."

"It's okay. When it first happened, it was so confused. I didn't know what I did wrong, then I thought that maybe all dads did it. I thought that maybe that's just what happened. My mum, she's always be crying, and I couldn't talk to her because whenever I brought it up she's leave the room. I felt so alone. I was so young when it was first happening, and my teacher didn't say anything either. My friends didn't know because I didn't bring it up. I just learnt to switch off in the end." A tear fell down her cheek. "When I saw Ron and Harry, I felt broken. Like I had just revealed the best kept secret to the whole world. Like I had done something wrong. I wanted them to not notice, wanted the light to catch me well so I looked perfectly fine, but I knew it wouldn't. I felt like I had to make excuses – now I kind of wish I had. It was just awful." She cried more and Draco rested his hand on hers, in a reassuring way.

She smiled at him, and a few tears fell down her cheek, "Before I blacked out, I had a horrendous pain in my ribs, and my eyes rolled back. Felt sick for like 2 seconds and as I got up I fell and that's all I remember. In the Hall.." She breathed in deeply – holding in her upset. "I felt like a troll. The way I was being looked at was horrid. I felt like I should be apoligising, and I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't, I didn't ask for it, but I couldn't say that in there. Like I didn't have a tongue, like I couldn't speak – it was just so weird. Like my mind was taking it in, nut my mouth wouldn't respond." She let tears fall down her face and then rested her head down on her pillow.

Draco patted his eyes, to make sure he didn't cry. He had tears in his eyes though. Hermione looked up and saw him trying to cover it up, and she sat up and put her arms around him. She hugged him tight, he hugged her back – softly because he didn't want to hurt her. She smiled at him, and Draco leant in and kissed her on the lips.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_

* * *

Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry – for more things than you know._

_Dad x

* * *

_

The police read and looked around the house. In the bathroom is where he was found, in the bath. A gun in one hand and splattered blood on the wall, other than the blood and the bullet wound – his face peaceful. But he was spending eternity in hell, fighting his worst nightmare.

Hermione, an orphan – and she didn't even know.

* * *

**

* * *

Authors Note; Thanks for reading.**

**Please read and review, and also read my other stories thanks, I need more reviews for Sex, drugs and Rock 'n' roll.**

**Is Hermione going to find out about her parent?**

**How will she react to the kiss?**

**Will Harry apologise?

* * *

**

**Love..**

**Karla-James x**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Broken Smile 

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Authors Note;** Hey guys! Well here is chapter 13 of Broken Smile, unlucky for some, especially Hermione. Not saying anything else about what's happening in the chapter though – to find out please read.

I've actually put a stop to Belle Of The Ball for a few weeks so I can sort out Broken Smile, and How Do You Feel About That?, mainly because they've been up for a while and nothing much has actually happened. Also, Sex, Drugs and Rock 'N' Roll is on stand by for the moment (I do know what's going to happen but I just don't know what to write, if you know what I mean).

No new stories to report as of yet, well none that will be posted in the near future. Possible new one in March, but who knows I could fancy writing a few one shots in the time being, just to keep me being a busy-body.

Anyway, enjoy. Please read and review.

**Jus Thought You'd Like To Know;** My email address, if you'd like to add me I'd appreciate it so I can email updates etc, and whatever else. It is; Summary; Hermione receives more bad news, and Draco is left feeling more and more frustrated. The plot thickens, and more things happen. Actually quite juicy – if it were real, I'd blatantly be gossiping!

* * *

**Chapter:-** Thirteen.

The police found the note that he had left for his daughter, and decided to start a search for his next of kin. They already grasped that her father had murdered Hermione's mum, and then killed himself, but obviously the police had no idea about Hermione and Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione wrote endless letters back home, to let her mother know she was okay and none of then got replies but she wasn't too worried because in her household it was hard to find 5 minutes. So she just carried her day on as usual.

Draco sat in front of her, his lips still touching hers, and then finally they broke apart. Hermione smiled, a proper smile. Not the half smile she'd been showing recently. A real, eye closing, happy face smile. Draco was so happy, he gave her a hug and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"You've changed so much!" Hermione said, with her head over his shoulder, in a semi-tight embrace.

"I shouldn't have been how I was with you." Draco replied, "I'm not going to apologise though."

Hermione let go of the hug, and looked puzzled at him.

"Why, out of curiosity?"

"Because, if I hadn't been a complete prick, then I don't think that you'd even be partly sane. I think that without my 'help' you'd have fallen to bits."

"I think you're right."

Hermione kissed him on the lips, she thought about saying thanks, but if he wasn't going to say sorry – she sure as hell wasn't going to say thank you. With that thought, she smiled to herself. She was going back to normal Hermione, and it was all thanks to Draco. She closed her eyes, and pinched herself softly to make sure she wasn't dreaming – she wasn't.

Time went on, and by the time they'd finished nattering about everything possible, it was 4.30am and they both had classes the following day. Draco slowly got off the bed, he didn't want his feet to touch the stone cold floor, and before they did..

"You can sleep here if you like? I've got an overthrow thing at the bottom of my bed, and its freezing on the floor." She suggested.

"Much appreciated." Draco said, and he got the overthrow from the bottom of her bed and fought for a pillow, he pecked her on the cheek and gave her a brief hug before rolling over and getting comfy.

Dumbledore sat in his office peering over some papers and he came across a letter. The writing was very neat, looked a bit Edwardian with all the swirls and fancy parts. It said;

_"Mr. Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School._

_Send via. Hogwarts Exp. Delivery."_

He opened the letter, and read the following,

_Dearest Albus,_

_I am the auntie of Hermione Granger, who's in her last year of Hogwarts. I am the only person who knows of this address other than her mother and father._

_I regret to inform you of the recent going on of the family of Hermione. According to police, who are investigating further.. Both of her parents have been involved in some kind of murder._

_They came to the conclusion – so far, that her Father had murdered her mother, and her body was found in the local lake, and several days later her father was found in the bath, after he had sot himself in the head._

_I know this is the last thing Hermione wants to hear right now, but I trust you'd inform her in the kindest pay possible._

_If you'd like to remain in contact with me, please do not hesitate to contact me via email, telephone, letter, or in person._

_Mrs. Penny Grain_

_234 Everfrane Terrace_

_Evesham_

_Deerhurst_

_DH2 678901_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Penny Grain._

He clutched the letter, he doubted that her auntie had known about the beating s that Hermione had encountered, Dumbledore had seen an ever so slight improvement in Hermione, and didn't want to tell her. He decided that he'd inform someone who could break it to her a little more easily, then a formal meeting.

He sent a memo to Hermione, and Draco's dorm that their classes had been cancelled, and that Draco should report immediately to Dumbledore's office. He could believe Hermione's terrible luck, and he hated that a student would have to go through this.

* * *

Harry woke up from a long sleep, his head still pounding and his eye still black, in fact – blacker then it was, with traces of purple and green in it too. He propped himself up and wiped his good eyes and couldn't believe his eyes. He had more bouquets of flowers he'd ever seen, he had grapes galore next to him, and a cold lemonade on his bedside. He was looking around further when he was Pansy again.

"Hello Harry, thought your room looked a bit empty." She smiled.

"Uh huh." He didn't like her – but she was the only person on the same wavelength as him.

"Something wrong?" She stood up and undone her coat, she wasn't wearing much, but Harry's attention was drawn instantly to her curves.

He shook his head. She sat on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his head, checking his temperature. Then she put her one leg over his and sat on his pelvis, he was a happy boy, she smiled.

She took his hand and rested it on her hip,

"Remember Harry, we're a team. When we win, you score." She said and climbed off if him, he wetted his lips and whispered something to her that made her smile.

Then she walked away.

* * *

"For fuck sake Ron, are you stupid or something?" Ginny shouted as Ron told he noticed when Hermione walked away, "Why didn't you go after her?"

"Because if you hadn't noticed, she's more friendly with Malfoy at the moment, and I saw he was going to tend for her."

"You'd rather Hermione – your friend, was left with the definition of prick Draco Malfoy, than you, her BEST FRIEND, as of like a million years?"

"Sometime Ginny, yeh. I'd rather Hermione talked to someone else – because ya know what? I don't have a fucking clue how to answer some of the things she says – and then I feel like I'm in the wrong for not helping. So yeh I'd rather Hermione was left with Draco because _APPARENTLY_ he _UNDERSTANDS_!" He answered and the carried on to class.

* * *

Draco got up and checked the clock, he was late. He didn't want to wake Hermione up, so he said he'd go to her morning classes and tell her teachers she couldn't come in. So he wondered out of her bedroom, at the same time the memo was being past through the door, he read it immediately and left the top part in Hermione room, so she could see she didn't have classes.

Draco threw on some clothes and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

On his way he saw Pansy leaving the hospital wing.

"Why were you in there?" he asked

"None of your business, I believe." Pansy answered and she licked her lips.

"Urgh – you gave Potter head?" he was literally sickened by this.

"No, don't be silly. I silly discussed a small proposition with him."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued on his way, he couldn't be bothered with idiots like her. He quite clearly had something of much more importance to discuss with Dumbledore.

He arrived at his office and knocked before opening the door to a stood Dumbledore. He moved his hand to gesture to Draco he could sit, he did, and Dumbledore followed.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes, under his glasses and passed Draco the letter. His eyes skimmed down the page, and when he'd finished he put it down and put his head in his hands.

"Shit." Draco said, with his head still in his hands.

"I don't encourage that kind of language Mr. Malfoy, but I believe you've accurately described this situation in one word."

"What's going to happen?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm afraid I don't know the answer. I was hoping, considering you're very close with Ms. Granger no, that you could break the news to her. I thought this would be a better way than a formal meeting, with Governors and what not."

Draco shook his head, he couldn't do this to her.

"I can't. She's been hurt too badly! It's not right!" Draco said, he had tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy please, consider her situation for a moment. If you were in her shoes, would you rather a teacher telling you, or a friend?"

Draco stood and picked up the letter.

"I'm not happy about this, but I'm doing it for her." Draco said, and Dumbledore nodded his head.

* * *

He walked down the corridors, his hands were shaking – he'd never been this nervous before. He felt sick. He knew what he was doing was right, that it would benefit her, but he just couldn't bring himself to break her, he'd watched as she built her confidence back up, and admired her being so brave so to just take this and throw what he knew back into her face was just torture. Even for the boy who once hated her.

He was almost at the door now, and as he said the password to get into their shared dorm, he had tears in his eyes, he was angry and frustrated and upset, and he hated Dumbledore making him do this, but he was right. It would be better if he told her, rather than him or some other teacher.

He walked up to her door and knocked a few times, when he heard a little mumble he invited himself in and sat on the end of her bed.

"I..I, urm, I have.." Draco started

"You what?" She urged him.

"Listen, I got some stuff to.. tell you." He finally got out.

"Okay," She was worried now, he was obviously nervous, his hands were shaking a million times a second, and he even had sweat coming from his forehead, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's not.. me." He said, "I had.. an urgent message today. Dumbledore got.. some letter from your – your aunt. She, she said um… There's no easy way to tell you this Hermione."

"Just spit it out, come on." Hermione said reassuringly.

"The police found – who they think was you mum dead, and a few days letter they found a suicide note from your dad, and he was dead in the bath. He shot himself." Draco had tears running down his cheeks as he told her, he was hurting for her.

"What?" Hermione smiled, she didn't believe it, she couldn't.

"Hermione, please. Dumbledore asked me to tell you, and this is the note."

"From my dad!" She was shocked.

"No, your aunt." Draco started, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but Dumbledore said it would be best."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, and Draco wiped them away. He had his fair share of pain in his life, but to go through what she'd been through is just torture. Made him think there was no God, never was a God. He questioned why anyone would want anyone to go through this much pain. He couldn't stand it. He was frustrated and tears were rolling down his cheeks, at a slower pace than Hermione, but crying non-the-less, he hated her father and was glad he was dead, but also felt sorry for her – her dad was dead now, and her mother – she sounded like an idiot, the way she'd stand there and let what happened, happen, but now she was dead. There was nothing he could day or do to make her smile now, everything she ever had came crashing down at a million miles an hour, and to make things worse – all he could do was watch.

"Thanks, could I have a few moments alone please?" Hermione said as she read, and re-read the letter.

Draco just left, he hated this feeling of helplessness, and all he wanted was for happy days again. He built up a rage, and needed to let it out. He had no one to beat up, even though Pansy deserved it he just couldn't face hitting a girl again, and Potter has enough. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Pansy, glad I caught up with you." Harry said, he was out of hospital, he looked paler than usual, but he looked fitter than he had a few days previous.

"Hey." She said quietly, ushering him away from people in the corridor, she was clearly ashamed of him and didn't want people to know she was associating with him, but she covered it up and when she kissed him.

Draco watched as they spoke together, carefully as if he was caught, he'd feel a little embarrassed and probably wouldn't be able to hold this against him at a later date. They spoke ion whisper, but Draco knew exactly what it was about.

Pansy was clearly jealous of what was going on between him and Hermione, although even Draco wasn't sure what was actually going on, and she though getting her own back would be getting with Potter, which was to Draco's disgust but that wasn't why he was listening in. They were talking about Hermione, and he knew it.

"So, have you seen much of her?" She asked

"No, I was going to go and complete phase 1 of the plan soon." Harry said.

"Going to apologise? " She asked, dumbly.

Harry nodded, and Pansy continued, "Okay, but remember don't give her the satisfaction of actually thinking you're being honest." Harry nodded again, it was clear to Draco who was wearing the trousers in their relationship, and he also decided that Harry clearly hadn't had enough already. Pansy walked away from Harry and blew him a kiss, Draco made himself scares before Pansy saw him, but didn't go too far because he wanted to have words with Harry.

* * *

Once she had walked away, Draco made his way back round the corner and saw Harry with him back turned, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Potter."

Harry whipped around, with a shocked expression. He was doing something Draco didn't want to see, clearly taking advantage of the isolated corridor to perhaps fulfil a fantasy of him.

"Urgh! You're sick, put it away." Draco looked away, and Harry blushed.

Harry cleared his throat, "What do you want?"

Draco thought to himself, 'The mental image to disappear." But this wasn't a funny visit.

"I've heard your plan, and I think you're lower than low. I haven't told Hermione yet, but I will. This will crush her even more now. She's had more shit news, and you sticking around isn't exactly making life easy. Would be so much easier if you just… disappeared?" Draco rubbed his hands.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry's voice was unsure.

"You'll see," Draco smirked, he'd finally found a way to let out his frustration, and it was the best kind – gradual. He was looking forward to tormenting him. – a little too much.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny said as she wondered into him in the corridor, even though it was clearly her fault

"Sorry." He said immediately, he was clearly distracted as he'd always put up a fight.

"What's wrong?" Ginny softened her tone, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ron nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

Ginny was worried and decided that a talk from Hermione would do her some good, she made her way to her room and said the password, which she overheard from an angered Draco once, and knocked on her door. When she got no answer she called her and just walked in. Hermione was standing tying some bedding to the top of her bed, it had a loop, Ginny was in shock and screamed at Hermione.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" She grabbed the bedding from her hands.

Hermione seemed robotic, like she didn't care, she had no expression and her eyes were glazed, her wrists were cut, and Ginny was scared. Hermione sat on her bed and cried into her hands.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ginny cried as she spoke, she'd never seen Hermione like this.

"Nothing." Hermione upped her defence and pushed Ginny out of the dorm, "Just leave _me_ alone!" She shouted.

* * *

Draco was just around the corner when he saw Ginny outside the door in tears, he was a little concerned but didn't say anything instead she spoke to him.

"Malfoy! Hermione's cut her self and was about to commit suicide, thank God you're here!"

He was shocked by the news and got into her room as soon as he could, Hermione was rinsing her wrists, and wrapping cloth round them to stop the bleeding, he was saddened by what he was told, and helped Hermione tie the cloth.

"I'm an idiot, I know." Hermione said.

"Sometimes it seems like the only option, but it isn't. I'm just outside your room, okay? I'll leave you alone for a while, but don't do anything rash." His voice was soft, but he wanted to throttle her, she was an idiot for what she tried to do, a complete idiot, but he couldn't say that, besides he had a plan to start.

* * *

**Authors Note;** So there's chapter 13.

Hope you liked it, as I said, plot thickens.

When is Draco going to crack about what he thinks of Hermione?

What will Hermione do next?

What's Harry and Pansy's plan?

Will Potter disappear?

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – WITHIN A WEEK**.

* * *

**Love you guys!**

**Karla-James**


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Smile**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the characters.

* * *

**Author's note;** Hey guys! Well, here's the most recent update of Broken Smile. We're already on Chapter 14!! The only bad thing is, it's ending soon. But turn those frowns upside down, How do you feel about that? Will be being updated more, and Belle of the Ball will also be on a one stop track to finish town.

Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. R&R. Lots of love.

* * *

**Thought you'd like to know;** I'm thinking about planning an Alex Rider fic, if none of you have either read any of Anthony Horowitz' books then I suggest you do – they're mint, and the film 'Stormbreaker' was based on his first book.

Last time, I noticed my email didn't come up when I put it down so here it is before I forget, look out for a ONE SHOT. Completely unplanned, but should be up in about a month, hopefully, just thought you'd like the change.

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

_Father,_

_Just a note to say, I have a plan up my sleeve. Would it be possible for you to meet me, at the library in Hogsmead todayat 1.30pm._

_Son.

* * *

_

He owled it off, and poured himself a drink before having a little flick through some books that Hermione had left on the side. He wanted to scream at her when he found her with cuts on her wrists and a noose in her hands, but he kept it cool. Him yelling at her was the last thing she needed, and so was having the likes of Harry Potter, and Pansy Parkinson hanging around.

He got bored quickly and decided to go and talk to Hermione, perhaps leaving her alone wasn't the best thing, but it was all he could do. He couldn't tell Hermione what he was planning, he couldn't tell anyone – if this was traced back to him he'd be excluded and as much as he hated Hogwarts, it was the only thing decent in his life and he needed it.

* * *

"Knock, knock." He said as he opened the door, and popped his head around the corner, "How you feeling?" He let himself in, Hermione wasn't looking well.

"Draco," She was very upset, her voice was quivering from where she was trying to hold in the tears. "I don't need this. I have nothing left now, nothing. Thanks for stopping me, but it was what was best for me."

Draco shook his head, "NO!" He shouted, making Hermione jump, "No it's not what's best for you. You are the strongest person I know, and that's saying something. NO ONE I know would still be standing if they had all this SHIT, so the best thing for YOU, is too keep on fighting – because if you don't you're just like anyone else, and that's not you." He calmed down, he felt a bit relieved that he got it off his chest, but Hermione looked scared, and sad.

"Draco, I know your right. But, I just can't.."

"Can't what Hermione? Can't be Head Girl anymore? Can't be the smartest witch ever to grace my, and many more peoples presence? Can't be the person who has a solution for everything? Can't be the one muggle-born girl ever to be fit enough for Slytherin? What Hermione, what can you not do?"

"Pretend I'm okay anymore."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Don't pretend your okay, wear your emotions. It's okay to be sad when you're sad, and it's okay to be happy when your happy. It's not okay to lie to your self, because in the end it's impossible to fool yourself. Come on." Draco held out his hand, and Hermione got up.

"Where to?"

"Great Hall. We're just in time for lunch."

Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to go, she didn't think she could handle it.

"Hermione, if you feel like everyone is staring at you – stare back. If you wanna have a go, just do it. Your real friends will always back you up, and I am only a few tables away. Even if you get there and leave again, it will do you come good, and besides I'm sure your friends want to see you."

Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked to the Great Hall, they had a talk while they were on their way, and Hermione felt lots better about everything. She was determined to last the whole meal.

Draco let go of her hand and walked over to his table, he hadn't seen his lot in a while and had something to talk to them about, of great importance. Hermione slowly walked to her usual place, next to Ron.

* * *

"Hello Ronald." Hermione said, her long sleeves covering her scares. That's the only problem with the healing spell, it leaves a scar.

"Hermione." Ron beamed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Ginny said.."

"I told him about what I saw, and how much of an idiot I think you are for doing it." Ginny interrupted.

"Shut up! You don't know the half of what's been going on with me recently, and I don't need your shit." Hermione shouted, everyone in the hall fell silent and Hermione went a little red, she took this moment to stand up and face Harry. "And you, you have to be the most chicken shit prick of them all, not only did you kick ME when I was down, but you also took everyone else along for the ride. You're an idiot, and deserve everything you get... Including being locked in a cupboard."

"What about my parents Hermione? Do I deserve that too?" He asked, quietly.

"Probably." She crossed her arms, and looked over to Draco, he winked at her and put his thumb up, "Now can you all STOP staring at me and eat your fucking food."

She popped back down on the seat, and had a few mouthfuls before Dumbledore came over to her and asked to see her in his office, now.

A chorus of 'ooooh's' broke out, and Draco stood up and went to follow her.

* * *

"Oh for fuck sake Draco, leave your hoe alone and eat your food." A member of Slytherin said,

"My what?" Draco whipped his head around.

He picked up some of his food, and rubbed it in the younger member of the house' hair, before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione, that display was most unnecessary."

She shook her head.

"Don't argue."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said back to him.

"Hermione, I understand.."

"No! No you don't! You have no idea, not even in the slightest. Don't try and tell me anything until you've had what I've had. By the way, Draco Malfoy deserves an honorary reward for what he's done for me this year. He's the reason I'm back to my old self, and he deserves it." Hermione felt sick, it wasn't because of what she had said, she all of a sudden felt faint, like she was going to collapse, the room span and Hermione fell.

* * *

"You can NOT perform that spell on an open wound!"

"How was I meant to know? All I was trying to do is help." Draco answered back.

"Draco, if you don't know what you're doing it's better for everyone for you to address someone who does."

"Fuck this." He stood up and walked out of the woman's office and went to the hospital wing where Hermione lay – again.

* * *

"How you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks, you're right about everything." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead and told her that everything would be fine.

"I'm meeting my dad a little bit later, so I won't be in the common room. Want me to ask Weasley to come and sit with you or something?"

"Why, so I don't try it again?"

"Hermione, I trust you to make your own decisions. I've said what I thought of the matter. Now – it's up to you. I just thought you might appreciate the company."

"You're right, again! Everything you say is right. But I don't have anything any more and I'm sick of it."

"Look, whatever I say isn't going to change what you feel in here," He pointed to her chest, "Just think about everything you've done, what you've got left to do, and who you'll be leaving."

Hermione smiled and told him that she didn't want anyone to be there with her tonight, but if he could come back as soon as possible she'd appreciate it.

* * *

"Draco, I got your letter."

"Father."

"A plan?" He asked.

"Coffee?"

The atmosphere was always tense when it was just Draco and his dad, generally short sentences and long pauses.

They sat down in a little coffee shop that was situated on the corner opposite a small tunnel.

"Harry Potter." Draco said, and Lucias rolled up his nose in digust. Draco smiled, this was the reaction he had hoped for.

"What about it?"

"I'll tell you the whole thing. It came out the other week that Hermione had been being beaten from her father from a really early age, and Potter has been making her and my life a misery since. He tried to play me for a fool and he half convinced Weasley to give her the silent treatment. I was just thinking perhaps you could sort out a little day trip for him."

He smiled, "Son, I can't guarantee it remaining one day."

"Longest a week, and I don't want fluffy pillows and all that shit. I want full scale terror. He needs to think that Voldemort has taken him hostage. He can't see your face. He needs to think he's not going to live. But, he can't return with one hair out of place. I want no internal or external blood, scratch or anything."

He shook his head, "Many people want their hands on him. Putting him into a situation like this and telling them to leave him alone is like putting a bone in a glass box for a dog to stare at."

"It's important! I am not getting expelled for being in on this, because your friends wanted a little bit of Potter fun!"

"Okay, he'll go to the Malfoy Dungeons. Narcissa will get him out after five days, and we wont do anything that will harm him physically. I can't promise mentally though."

"Sorted." Him and his dad shook hands, and Draco finished the rest of his coffee.

"How's mum?"

"Okay, she's looking at your photo everyday."

"Tell her to come see me some time."

"You know she can't."

Draco turned his head and blinked away a tear, "I know."

Lucius put his hand on Draco's head and spun him around to face him slowly. He smiled at him, this was like a hug from him. Draco felt a bit better, but he needed to get back to Hermione, although he said that he didn't think she'd do anything it was still in the back of his head."

Draco smiled back, "Gotta go, I'll owl you."

"Son, we're doing it tonight."

Draco's eyes widened, he smiled.

"He'll be in the infirmary."

"Is he hurt?"

"He will be."

* * *

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Pansy asked, her hand on his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione doesn't want to know, how will we complete the plan?"

"I'll sort it out." He gave her a kiss and Pansy smiled.

* * *

Draco walked in, his booking slip in hand, and he saw Harry. He stalked him down the dark corridors ensuring he was walking at exactly the same pace as him, he sped up ever so slightly, making sure he was making as little noise as possible. When some younger students ran down the corridor he took full advantage and ran up right behind him.

He tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around fast and to greet him was Draco's fist. Then he kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, and dragged him to the infirmary.

He then walked to his room.

* * *

Hermione stood there with her night gown on, and a dressing gown over the top staring at her drink she had poured.

Draco walked in and Hermione downed it.

"Hey."

"Hi." Draco said with his hands in his pockets, "Back in a flash." He went into his room and put some pyjamas on and washed his hands. They had potter blood all over them.

"How you feeling?" He said on his return.

"Okay thanks, want a drink?"

"I'll need it."

She smiled, "Got any lessons tomorrow?"

He shook his head, he knew he wouldn't have to go. He'd be a prime suspect for the Potter disappearance.

"How was your father?"

"Look, you know the other day you said everything would be better if Potter wasn't around any more?"

She nodded.

"Still feel the same?"

She nodded, "Why?"

"Because I'm working on it."

"Explain please?"

"My dad's going to take him hostage for a while, let him know what the definition of a living nightmare is and return him without a hair out of place. At least – that's the plan."

She handed Draco his drink, and she took a gulp from the bottle.

"Okay. Thanks for this Draco, but you'll get in trouble."

"Hermione, it's thought about. Loads of people want Potter gone. He's going tonight and he'll be back in 5 or so days."

"Okay." She moved closer to him.

Draco kissed her, "Everything's going to fine. I'll ask my parents if you can stay with us for a while before Christmas, if you want?"

She nodded, "Anyway, how's your father?"

"He was good."

"How's your mum?"

"Um, what time you going to bed?"

"In about half hour, what's wrong?"

"Nothing – why?"

"You avoided my question."

"Sorry?"

"How's your mum?"

"Um. Long story."

"I got time."

* * *

**Authors Note;**

Hey – so that's chapter 14. Not many left now. Hope you enjoyed it.

So Harry's going missing for a few days.

Something's up with Draco's mum.

Hermione seems emotionally stable.

How's it going to end?

I Know! Haha!

* * *

**Love you guys!**

**Karla-James**


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Smile**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Authors note;** Hey, sorry about the delay in updating this, but it's here now so be happy again. Just thought I'd let you guys know that after this chapter there will only be one more chapter – and it isn't going to be long. But no worries more fanfics will be on there way and I will then have more time to focus on How Do You Feel About That? And Sex, Drugs and Rock 'N' Roll. Along with others – yay!

To write this update it took me just over a week – because I wasn't really focused. The final chapter of Broken Smile probably won't be that long – but it should be good and I am still yet wondering whether or not to write a sequel, but I've found that they are never as good as the original. But who knows? I'll let you know at the end of Broken Smile – Chapter 16!

Anyway – here's chapter 15 of Broken Smile. Read, enjoy and review!

Be happy – peace :)

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Harry lead in the infirmary semi-conscious. Three men came in, hooded wearing complete black clothing; they spoke in hushed tones and picked Harry up before leaving Hogwarts. They made there way the long way to the Malfoy Manor, and left him in the dungeons below ground level. It was freezing down there, but Harry was so out of it he could hardly recognise the seriousness of what happened and just assumed that he would always be safe in Hogwarts. Eventually after shivering for a while he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, talk to me." Hermione said with her legs crossed.

"Lots of things are wrong at the moment to be honest Hermione, and my mum is just another thing to throw into the mix. That's pretty much it." Draco put his hand on his head and yawned.

"That's not a long story. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it makes you feel better when you're talking to someone who gives a shit." She told him in an assuring tone.

"My mum has grown tired of my dad, that's the main of it. She got a little out of character and has been seeing a doctor about her mood changes and has been diagnosed with a mild form of schizophrenia. She's also a bit run down at the moment and it's giving her these really bad pains, she's so… so, how would I say it? Um, so… fucked up to be honest at the moment she can hardly remember me – so things are a bit hard at the moment." He smiled in a frank kind of way.

"I'm sorry to hear about it." She really felt for him, she gave him a little hug but she had no idea on what to say to him. His advice always seemed so good to her but she couldn't offer him anything half as good.

"But, I shouldn't be as upset about it as I am because your mum has died and so I should count myself lucky I still have her around."

"Yeh, but to be honest you haven't got it all fine and dandy. It's okay to be sad when your sad remember Draco, a very wise person told me that." She smiled.

"I told you that."

"Exactly."

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I does feel better to talk to someone who gives a shit. Anyway, when Potter gets back we should be able to break up early so I'll get on to my dad about letting you stay over. But if you want to go with Weasley for Christmas I understand."

"No, your offer is still good thanks." She smiled, "Unless you want to spend it alone with your parents?" She thought about Draco's mum and thought that her being there may confuse her.

"I'll ask my dad." He pecked her on the cheek, "I'm going to bed, we'll probably be woken up early because of Potter and stuff so I suggest an early night for a long ass Assembly at something ridiculous o'clock." He smiled and made his way to his bedroom.

Considering they had been there a while now, he hadn't spent a whole lot of time in his room. He usually slept either with Hermione or on the sofa, and the one thing he really wanted was his own room at school. He was sick of the shared dormitory style rooms he had had for the last few years he'd been there. But on the rare occasion he found his self tucked up in his green room he appreciated it. It had a new smell to it, even though it was really old and had been used lots before, it was new to him.

His bathroom was so clean it was unreal. He had his shampoo and conditioner next to the sink, a razor and shaving foam, aftershave, cologne. Everything was arranged so nicely. During his nightly wash he found himself thinking about everything that had happened through the whole he'd been here this year. His first memory was of being called into Dumbledore's office to hear about Hermione, then beating up Harry. This year was good for beating Potter, he'd done it so many times. He remembered Hermione breaking down in the sitting area of their dorm, her almost killing herself. Hearing the news of her parents being dead. He had seen her put up with so much, he looked at the scar above his belly button and gave an uneasy smile. While brushing his teeth he had flashes of obscene images running through his mind. Breaking news reports, 'The boy who lived abducted and slaughtered,' His dad wouldn't do this – would he? He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out then got into his bed.

* * *

Before drifting off he found himself thinking of all the fun times he had with his mum, her pushing him on a swing, all the silly things she used to say just because he was young and believed it. The tooth fairy and all that – utter crap really. But it was nice to think about and he drifted off peacefully with a smile on his face. Things weren't as bad as they seemed, and everything – he knew – happened for a reason, but people still question it.

The morning sun didn't shine where he was. It was black, a flickering torch every second metre lit the corridor to an even darker eternity, and in front of him a steal gate. Chained, he was locked inside a black hole and he wasn't getting out. The reality hit him hard and he cried out 'Help!'

"I'm sorry sunshine but no one can hear you."

"Yes, idiot scream as loud of you want - "

"You're gunna get what's coming to you."

"You're nothing."

"A waste of skin."

"Pathetic."

"Hello Harry Potter. Finally we have you where we want you. Guess what? No Dumbledore to protect your sorry ass, your as good as dead, welcome to hell."

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice trembled, he was afraid, he couldn't see hardly anything apart from shadows and as much as the dark scared him at the moment, right down the end of that tunnel seemed pretty nice at the moment.

"I am your worst nightmare, along with the rest of your petty dreams. But no ones going to save you. Voldemort was defeated by you – please. You're afraid of a few of us in hoods.."

"Please, I'll do anything -"

"Oh – he'll do anything? Let him go then."

Harry sighed.

"Do you honestly think it would be that easy? You more stupid than I first thought, and that was almost impossible!"

Harry edged closer to the dark nothing behind him…

"Potter, you'll have company if you shuffle faster. Bones of yester year, oh the snakes and the pits every other metre. Take a risk – we dare you. It would make our job ever so much easier. And better off, we couldn't get in trouble as you see you just walked into it, after repeated warning."

One of the hooded men got closer to the bar, he blew and the candles blew out, pitch black. Harry breathed faster and faster, he was so afraid it was unreal, he wanted nothing more than the comfort of Hogwarts. He wasn't safe, he knew this. He had no idea where he was, no idea who those people were and absolutely no idea on how long he was going to be kept alive. He sobbed.

A few hours passed and Harry had grown accustomed to the dark now, in fact any light that he saw really hurt his eyes, but a woman come in.

"Come on love, don't you be telling them lot I been doing this now. Eat up, quick." She brought him some bread and milk. " Sorry – no luxuries in this house. Soup upstairs and you can have a roll. Fill your self up, love I don't know when I can get back here. They're monitoring this door ever so closely." She spoke with such poise, she pronounced everything so well.

"Can you get me out?"

"I'll be killed. Give me a few days, I'll pack a few things and we can both run free. A couple of days okay?"

"Thanks, I'm Harry." He said while eating and swallowing milk.

"I know who you are, they carried you in with a bag on your head, I thought you were already dead. They usually send me down to clear things up and when they didn't I got a bit anxious, I had to come and see. You're in the paper this morning. Listen I got to go, here's a match." She passed it to him and then left the room, he finished the break she had given to him and balled up some spit to swallow after having a dry throat. He decided to save the match for a while – it may be useful when he is most scared.

* * *

Hermione pounded on Draco's door, and was shouting that everyone has be in the Great Hall in 10 minutes. She had to make her shock sound believable.

"Malfoy! Get up! Harry's missing!"

Draco came to the door, "And?"

"And?" She said shocked, "And! My friend is missing! He's gone – disappeared! Get the hell up – we're leaving!"

Draco smiled once he was in his room, he threw on some clothes and joined Hermione who was heavily breathing and upset looking with Ginny. Ginny was holding her knee.

"I know we haven't been very friendly recently but, I mean.. I never imagined this!" She was saying.

"Hermione, he could have just took a walk or something."

"Gin, nothing is going right at the moment – I know something's happened I jus know! Harry does not just take a walk in the middle of the night with no one with him – it's not like him. The grounds have been searched Gin, he's not here! Where the fuck is he?"

"Come on. We should get to the Great Hall." Draco said with his arm around Hermione.

* * *

"I am here today to discuss a matter of great importance. Harry Potter, a fellow student here at Hogwarts, known in the wizardry world for facing he who shan't be named when he was only a child is missing. Last night he was brought to the infirmary by an unnamed person," Dumbledore's eyes met with Draco, Draco knew he would have a meeting in his office at the end of this, "The grounds have been checked, they will be repeatedly and we are on special alert for this. I hate to have to remind everyone but he-who-shan't be named is a powerful man, and hates that he was over powered by Mr. Potter, it pains me to say that he may do anything to make sure he cannot rejoin us here at Hogwarts."

McGonnagol carried on, "Obviously we're monitoring everything to the highest degree possible and Hogwarts is meant to be a place of safety where you should be able to walk freely where you'd like – but times are changing. Safety measures have been brought in. Prefects will be monitoring everyone's movements, everyone must maintain in groups no smaller than two. All first, second and third years will be escorted to class by a group of three prefects, they will meet you after classes and bring you here. Head Girl, Hermione and Head Boy, Draco – your duties will be needed. Night monitoring and everything, your individual duties will be explained in an interview with Dumbledore afterwards. I will be giving an assembly especially for prefects after this, and the rest of the faculty here will be taking everyone back to their common rooms – where they'll stay until further notice."

Dumbledore stood up, "I am so sorry students for the breakdown in trust and safety. We are doing everything we possibly can to maintain the safety of all of you, and Harry will be back sooner then you think."

"Thank you," McGonnagol said.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy please follow me."

* * *

"Oh look at him, freezing, urgh he's gross. Kill him, he's useless to us. Pathetic a waste – an annoying worm."

"No! Please don't kill me. I'll do anything." His trousers were worn where he had been on his knees trying to find a way through the bars, his skins was pale especially up against his dark hair. He was given a blanket but it was to kept further down in the dark so that the guys couldn't see it.

"Are you hungry?" One man asked him.

Should he say yes, and risk being poisoned, or should he say no and risk questions and getting that woman in trouble. He needed to stay say for a few days or he'd never make it out with her.

"Y-yes?" He answered.

"Good," The tallest of the group poked him with a stick, where he was pale a small bruise showed up on his cheek, but it would be gone soon so they had nothing to worry about. "Come on guys, leave this waste alone."

"Mr. Malfoy, did you bring Harry to the infirmary late last night?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Can you remember anything out of the ordinary? Was there anyone around or anything?" He asked.

"No sorry, everything was as it should be expected. I thought I was doing what was best. I wasn't one hundred percent sure where about Harry's dorm was and he was clearly hurt, I just thought the infirmary would be safest for him. I'm not to blame here, am I?" Draco appeared upset, he wanted Dumbledore to completely forget about Draco – he couldn't be a suspect.

"I'm sorry to have to question you Draco, but a student is missing, and we don't have a clue where he is."

"I should have just put him in a dorm – shit!"

"Draco – I'm sorry, I'm not blaming you. I do understand that it is a complete break down of the Hogwarts security system and evidently we aren't capable of making sure each of our students are safe – regardless of whether they're in lessons or not. It was wrong of me to take any blame out on you – I understand that you thought you were doing the best for Harry." Dumbledore said to him sincerely.

"Sir, perhaps Harry had just walked off somewhere? I know it's a bit out of character, but to be quite honest he hasn't exactly been his self recently. I completely dismissed this idea before, but it seems like the only relevant solution." Hermione spoke carefully, she didn't want to seem to confident so she put on an intimidated kind of voice.

"I don't want to doubt that, I hope he has just wondered off and that he'll return safe and sound in 10 minutes apologising because he just got carried away with something. But the truth of the matter is – Harry Potter is a wanted man, lots of people want to see him hurt – for one reason or another and I simply just cant leave it with maybes and hopefully. I need answers, and I want them." Dumbledore said, "Your duties as head girl and boy are to monitor everything possible. You are now responsible for anyone you see. Every time you see someone walking alone write down their name and house, also the time and location – please remember to travel together at all times. When it is only you two wither one isn't permitted to even use the toilet at different time – simply wait until you return back. I don't want any of this happening again, every student is valuable and precious and loosing more of you would be – terrible. Thank you for your time, you may leave." He sat down.

"Sir, everything will turn out fine. Harry's managed to get himself into trouble so many times and it always works out okay – ive got a feeling he'll be back before we know it, with a grin on his face and a story to tell. I hope so anyway. Even though we aren't friends as it seems, I am concerned. I'll write a letter to aunt and uncle as soon as I get back to my dorm." Hermione had her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder at the time.

Dumbledore looked up in admiration, "You don't have to do that, I'm going to be writing a letter also. Also I'm, considering handing in a letter of resignation. Obviously I'm not cut out for this job anymore."

Hermione was shocked, "Sir, this isn't your fault! You are in now way to blame. Harry is a wanted man – you can not stand in the way of everything you know. How were you to know? I beg you consider, and perhaps take a few weeks to properly go over what you're considering – please?" Hermione's eyes had tears in them and she genuinely didn't ant Dumbledore to leave.

"I won't be going anywhere until I know all of my students are safe Ms. Granger, but I'm not promising I'll stick around after that. I know this may seem irrational but I've let Harry down, his parents, his aunt and uncle and everyone in the Wizardry world." Dumbledore turned away and flicked through a book, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

* * *

Ron sat alone on his bed. He had lost a lot this year at Hogwarts. He was always happy to start a new year with his friends and all that but this year everything changed. Hermione had revealed what had been going on, Harry completely blanked him and now he had gone missing – everything was just fucked up. He had thought about writing home, but he knew they'd just worry. He thought about asking Dumbledore if he could return home for a few days – but Dumbledore already felt guilty about one person gone and didn't want to make Dumbledore think it was because he felt unsafe. He wrote into a small book he kept on his shelf, a diary style thing,

_Harry's missing now. I don't know what to do with myself. Should I talk to Hermione? Oh fuck it, I've bin like this for too long – staying like it won't hurt anyone._

Then he closed his book. Nothing was as it seemed, everything had something behind it. Harry had been rather close to Pansy recently – Ron thought if anyone knew anything then she would. He borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and went to Pansy's room.

* * *

"Fuck! Draco – Dumbledore wants to hand in his fucking letter of resignation!" Hermione whispered in a panicky tone, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Okay – so it isn't exactly according to plan. But when he gets back everything will be fine – I mean Potter will go back to Dumbledore – have his wicked way with him and everything will be right in the world again."

"Very fucking funny! Is this a joke to you?"

"No it isn't Hermione! But why the fuck do you care so much? He wouldn't be leaving until the end of the year – and that's when you're leaving, you won't be coming back or anything so why give that much of a shit?"

"Because I have friends here, Dumbledore is what's best for Hogwarts and you know it. Anyone else and no one would have the same experience."

"Granger, he has said this time and time again – he won't leave."

Hermione looked him in the eye, she was hurt that he was back to calling her by her surname.

"Whatever, Malfoy!" She shouted 'Malfoy' to make a point, and Draco knew exactly what she was mad about. He hadn't meant to call her that – he liked being able to call her actual name but it just slipped out. She was so much back to normal he didn't know what to call her.

"Wait! I'm sorry."

"Why, I thought we were friends?"

"We are, I mean it's just you're so much like back to how you were. I jus --"

"Don't worry – it was an over reaction I know. I mean we can call each other whatever we want. I mean we're friends. Tell you what I'll call you Malfoy when I'm pissed off, then we'll know – okay Malfoy?"

"I'll do the same, Granger."

Draco rolled his eyes, he wasn't mad at her, he was just stubborn.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not mad at you or anything, I know where you're coming from with the whole Dumbledore thing. Don't worry things will be back to normal in three more days." Draco spoke to her, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled, and leant in to kiss him. When a first year giggled, he sounded alone. Draco's head whipped round.

"Name and house – fucker." Draco said.

"Thom Lan, Ravenclaw."

"I thought you were meant to be smart."

"I am – fucker." The little lad said with a grin on his face, Hermione smiled a little too.

"Well then why are you walking around – in a dangerous place – on your own!?"

He shrugged.

"Go to your dorm."

The little boy walked back to his dorm – which lucky for Draco was literally around the corner. Draco walked back and kissed Hermione, the took her hand and they walked back together to their dorm.

"Fucking hell" Ron said from under the cloak – he knew they were close but not that close. He saw everything, from the fight to the make up. He was a bit jealous – but also concerned, how would everything be back to normal in three days?

* * *

Dumbledore's letter was long and intense, it carried on over three pages he concluded with..

_Please know that I will not rest until your nephew is found and save. Again I can not tell how sorry I, or any staff member are._

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

When he had finished writing he turned away and instructed an owl to send it off, a tear came to his eye, he knew that Hogwarts was no longer the place for an old – senseless man. He wanted to hand in his notice, but wanted to see through that Harry was found, and he also didn't want to let down the rest of the students. He put his feelings aside and carried on as normal as possible.

An investigation needed to be carried out, he thought he'd ask his best friend first of any out of the usual things that may have went on. First thing in the morning interviews would happen – but for now an emergency meeting with all staff was necessary.

* * *

Pansy paced her dorm, she patted her self on the head thinking, she didn't like him at all but they had been awfully close recently and she couldn't afford anything on her record – not now or ever. Where was she that night? What was she doing, and when eas the last time she saw him…?

"Shit!" She said out loud.

* * *

**AN; Hi guys!**

Well what an interesting chapter. Everyone is scared to think they're involved even though they're not!!

Will Ron say anything to Dumbledore when he pays Ron a visit?

Are Draco and Hermione busted?

Will Harry be released on time?

**DUM DUM DUMMMM.**

Found out in the next, and**_ FINAL_** chapter!

Love you guys!

* * *

**Karla-James**

**xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

Broken Smile

**Broken Smile**

**Final Chapter.**

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note;**Hey guys, sorry about the slow update, but here it finally is; the last chapter of Broken Smile. More things are on the card, just check out my profile. Also I found a few forums where you lot can discuss things about fics that you may have read, things you like to see in a story and so on. See my profile for more details. Another thing I'd like to share with you is the fact that I am considering writing an actual book. Not anything like Harry Potter though – details will be posted on my profile as soon as possible.

Final point; a new fanfic is to be posted shortly. I loved writing the opening chapters, I couldn't tear myself away form my laptop long enough to get a drink of water, and I seriously enjoyed the late nights and endless coffee. I did my research into a few things, read up on the books and I think that this fic to come is a hundred times better than anything I've ever written before. I hope you guys will read it, and love it as much as I have writing it.

Here it is, Chapter 16.

"Shit." Pansy repeated, "Fuck!" She paced up and down in her room. "No, maybe. Fuck!" Pansy may have been the last person to see him before Draco left him in infirmary, which makes her more liable for a long interview.

It was 7.45am when Dumbledore left his office and made his way to Ron's room. Ron was up already, he hadn't been sleeping well for a long time. Dark circles where around his eyes, his hair was starting to come out from where he couldn't eat and he was growing painfully thinner by the day. Ron put everything down to stress, and he was so concerned that everyone else was alright that he hadn't concentrated on himself. With Hermione being with Draco all the time, Pansy with Harry and Ginny hardly making any effort Ron felt alone. He was cold all the time and was paler than he had ever been before.

He heard a knock at the door, and he brushed his fallen out hair under his pillow and tried to wipe away the dark circles, of course they went nowhere. He put on a robe to make him seem normal size but it draped off him, his elbow bone popped out – he looked seriously ill.

He opened up his dorm none-the-less to see Dumbledore standing there.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Ron moved out of the way.

"Are you okay Mr. Weasley?"

Ron hadn't heard that in ages, he smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Dumbledore didn't believe him but he had to find this missing boy, "Have you heard anything weird these last few days that may effect the location of your friend?"

"No – um.. Well, kind of."

Dumbledore looked down through his glasses into Ron's eyes.

"I heard Hermione and Draco talking the other day; Draco said that everything would be fine in three days."

"Thank you Ronald." Dumbledore stood up and patted Ron's head, when he removed his hand; he noticed a few bald patches, which have been pitifully covered over.

Dumbledore looked down shocked; he looked into Ron's said eyes. Dumbledore's eyes glazed over, he hadn't noticed before but Ron was looking painfully ill. Once he'd took a bit more notice he saw the bone in his chest his face was so thin his cheek bones were so clear. Dumbledore pushed the sleeve off of Ron's shoulder, he was wearing a vest top and pyjama shorts all his bones were staring at Dumbledore.

"I'm tired, and cold. Can I go back to sleep now please?"

"You haven't been to sleep in ages, boy."

Ron gulped, Dumbledore was clearly upset. Dumbledore couldn't stand there and deal with this situation at the moment though, he had a potentially dead student out there somewhere and his safety depended on him finding him. He now has prime suspects, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Go to the Great Hall have a little something to eat and talk to your sister, she's been asking about you." Dumbledore said. Ron only nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Draco, Harry's meant to be back tonight right? You wrote to your Dad and told him about what was happening didn't you?" Hermione pleaded.

"There is a large possibility that Harry will be back safe and sound tonight." Draco answered.

"What?!"

"Well I wrote to my Dad and he said it's not that simple."

"Yes it is, let him go. What's more simple than THREE WORDS?!"

"Harry isn't exactly the most appreciated person in the world you know Hermione, he could be back tonight but he might be back tomorrow morning or something."

"Or something?"

"Or, in a week?"

"A WEEK?!" Hermione shouted, "Are you fucking joking, please tell me you're pulling my fucking leg!"

Draco shook his head and Hermione threw a pillow at him, it would have been something far heavier but the pillow was the only thing in reach.

"This isn't my fault! You wanted this to happen so it happened."

"So it's my fault?"

"Kind of."

"URGH!" Hermione stomped off, but come back quickly when she heard Dumbledore's voice outside their dorm.

The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, his cheeks blushed and his face angry he sat down and told both of them to sit also.

"Everything will be okay in three days? Do those words ring any bells with you?" Dumbledore asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes-"

"No."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and their stomachs sank.

"Which one is it, because I'm getting sick and tired of playing this goose chase now!"

"Yes it does." Hermione agreed with Draco.

"How does it?"

"We'd rather not disclose the reason why, sir." Draco said.

"I don't care what you'd rather do, a boy is missing, possibly dead. Talk."

"Well you see…" Hermione started –

-"Me and Hermione have been _close_ recently. It resulted in some _unwanted_ things and everything will be _sorted _in three days."

Hermione looked round, shocked, "It was a secret!"

"We couldn't just fucking lie could we Hermione?" Draco raised his voice a bit.

"What's been happening?" Dumbledore seemed a bit confused.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione and I had sexual intercourse, she got pregnant and everything will be back to normal in two days now."

"In this room?"

"Actually -"

"Yes Dumbledore in this room." Hermione interrupted before Draco gave Dumbledore a hear attack.

"So I'm back to square one."

"You could try Pansy – she has been awful close with him recently." Hermione suggested.

"Oh before I forget, I suggest Hermione you went to see Ronald – he wasn't looking good this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"He's lost an awful lot of weight, his hair is… thinning to say the least and he just looks ill."

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ginny shouted down the corridor.

"What's up?"

"Ahhh!" She screamed with joy.

"Ginny?" Her friend called.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny called, when she saw her walking briskly down the corridor.

"Ginny, hi."

"Look!"

"What is it?"

"A letter, from Harry!"

"What?" Hermione was shocked and snatched it from Ginny and walked back into her dorm and shut the door.

"Draco!" She shouted.

_Ginny,_

_I wrote to you because I knew you'd not tell everyone what's going on. Tell Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore I'm fine. I just took a walk and managed to get talking to a few people who knew my parents. I'll be back in by Tuesday, see you soon._

_Harry._

"Well that's good then." Draco said.

"What the fuck? He didn't just go for a walk though did he? He fucking got snatched, this is bull shit. What the fuck is going on?" Hermione said.

"Earlier you didn't give me a chance to let you know, you were too busy biting my head off. My Dad said he'll find a way in letting me know what's going to be happening. He couldn't write to me because letters are being monitored. He'll be back today, and better still – Harry will be telling everyone that he was abducted, and no one will believe him because everyone already knows that he was talking to someone who knew about the people who knew his parents."

"My heart is beating so fast, fuck." She kissed him on the lips and ran out giving the letter back to Ginny before carrying on the Ron's dorm.

Ron was looking at himself in the mirror. He was so tired his eyes were blurry he could hardly see anything. But he notices how pale he was, and his dark eyes and he ran his hand over his chest to feel his ribs. He grew faint and fell back onto the hard floor with a loud thud. Hermione heard the noise as she approached the door, she swung it open and saw Ron lead there on the floor, blood surrounding his head.

Hermione screamed to the top of her lungs, she was on the floor next to him before she knew it, she was crying hysterically.

"Help!" She shouted, "Someone, anyone!"

Ginny had been following her, and come to see what the fuss was.

"Oh my fucking god." Ginny went cold, she was on the floor, her brother's head in her lap, and she was covered in blood in a few seconds. Tears fell down her face and she checked his eyes. He was cold, pale and thin. She hadn't noticed before.

Harry woke up to total darkness, all he could hear was evil laughing. He wriggled and felt he was tied up. 'Are they going to kill me?' he thought to himself.

"Sleeping beauty is up."

His head scarf was removed and before he had chance to look at anything, he was falling out of something and he hit the ground hard and rolled over a few times. By the time he'd gathered his thoughts whatever it was he fell from was long gone and he was stood outside Hogwarts. He wriggled out of the roped and walked into the building.

While he was walking something came and took the ropes. He had nothing to back up his story anymore. Not a scratch on him, not a single bit of evidence. The only thing he had was his word against his letter, but with the letters being monitored and a fake letter on its way thanking him for his time spent with the people who knew his parents. Harry was going to be in a lot of shit for lying.

Draco was hungry so he walked out of his room and pondered in the direction on the Great Hall. He noticed a large crowd making their way in the opposite direction and decided to use his Head Boy power.

"Oi, where the fuck are you going?"

"Someone's died."

"Who?"

"I heard it was either Hermione Granger--"

Draco didn't need to hear the rest; he ran through the crowd and hit anyone out the way who wouldn't budge. Hermione was sat on the floor, he clothes covered in blood and he face streamed with wet tears, her hair was a mess – but she wasn't dead.

"Are you okay?" He said touching her hand.

She pulled away, "No."

She got up and followed a couple of being carrying out a black body bag, Ginny say in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"You didn't see him." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He was suffering." She cried so hard, and Draco gave her hug.

Draco never liked Weasley but having him dead was never on the cards, he let a few tears fall down his face, and then a few more. He looked at Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.

"You need to be with your family."

Ginny nodded.

Harry was shaken up; he walked to Ron's room. Everything was cleared up by then. It smelt of disinfectant. He walked around and saw Ginny looking distant. Harry had been through quite an ordeal.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you."

"Ron's dead."

Harry did nothing.

"He meant nothing to you did he?"

Harry nodded.

"No he didn't. Fuck you! You should have fucking stayed with your parents friends. No one fucking missed you!"

Harry smiled; he could have Hermione all to himself now.

He went to find her, and comfort her.

"Hermione, are-"

"What Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco snapped back.

"Are you joking?" Hermione cried.

"No I'm not. It's not my fault that he's dead – none of this is my fault."

"If you hadn't stopped me it wouldn't be like this."

"If I hadn't stopped you _killing your self_ it wouldn't just be Ron dead now. If you had died everyone would have been ending up like Weasley. Depressed and alone."

"No they wouldn't have."

"You're a friend to more people than you know. Just because you concentrated on your self for five minutes doesn't make this you fault. No ones blaming you, Ron was sick."

"Because no one was there."

"No, because he was ill. It's just one of those things Hermione. Yeh I know it hurts like hell. But he's better now."

"I love you." He whispered.

Hermione looked up through all of her tears and upset she smiled at him, and even though she was so sad she smiled a real smile. She wasn't broken anymore – he had fixed her.

"I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried." He kissed her cheek, "I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

"Well isn't that cute." Harry said.

**Authors Note;** That's the end of Broken Smile now guys.

Thanks for reading, check out the rest of my stuff, thanks (:

Love you guys.

Read and review, thanks.


End file.
